I can't do this or can I?
by Ilmazzobro
Summary: YAOI, WARNING. PAIRING IS HIJACK. Hiccup is a sad boy whose life sucks. His father doesn't like him and he have a crush. On a boy, Jack Frost who happens to be one of his closest friends. And that disgusts him to the point that he goes into a deep depression and is happy only when Jack is around and when he isn't he sink deep in sadness...[summary continues inside]
1. Chapter 1

**Let's start with the Disclaimer: I own the AU here, guys, and the plot. What i do NOT own are the characters. And every other thing that doesn't go under the definition of 'AU' and 'Plot'.**

**Now the full summary: Hiccup is a sad boy whose life sucks. His father doesn't like him and he have a crush. On a boy, Jack Frost who happens to be one of his closest (and almost sole) friends. And that disgusts him to the point that he goes into a deep depression and is happy only when Jack is around and when he isn't he sink deep in sadness. Add the fact he often cuts himself. Will he be able to accept his feelings for Jack and tell him? And will Jack be able to repay them and help Hiccup out from his depression?**

**Ok, now that i have said this what can I say?**

**Oh, right! North and Pitch are going to be completely OOC (and maybe I'll make Stoick a bit OOC too, I don't know) so don't be surprised afterwards: I've warned you.**

**Also there is a reason if I rated this fiction M, ok? However don't expect this to be just a pile of senseless smut. Who read the other stories I wrote knows that I don't exactly love those things. I love the plots and the feelings develpoment. Don't worry, though. M rated stuff will come. Later. I will warn you when the moment comes, I promise.**

**Ok... formalities apart i want to thank my beta reader Night-Fury 1 for, well, beta reading this and correcting the mistakes. Also i'd like to thank the only friend of mine which knows about me being a writer for not despising me on the spot and appreciating my works. I hope he is reading this.**

**I guess that it's all for now. See you in the end comment.**

Chapter 1 – Crushes and Kindness

Beep! Beep! Beep!

He cracked his eyelids open as the infernal sound of the alarm clock woke him up. The electronic screech echoed into his ears for a few seconds, washing away every last bit of sleep still within him.

"Yes, I got it, you devilish contrivance! I'm awake, shut the fuck up!" he muttered angrily, slamming an annoyed fist on the button on top of the clock, silencing the device once for all. At least for that morning.

It was Monday, the worst day of the week. Seriously, shouldn't there be a law that prohibited Mondays to exist? He was really hoping for someone to write it down soon. On every morning, especially on Mondays, he truly wanted to smash the clock against the wall, shattering it in a million microscopic pieces. Pity that his bony, skinny, short body didn't have enough strength to do so. Because, of course, he had to be a little talking fishbone, whilst both of his parents were two gigantic persons.

The fact that he was a geek too goes without even saying, naturally. And the logical consequence to that was that he was bullied every day at school. Every day his skin was graced by a new set of bruises that he carefully hid from his father and friends with a coat made of lies and with his clothes, when possible. In fact, he actually wore always long sleeved t-shirts and trousers or jeans and he never put on shorts, not even during the summer days.

And his name didn't help.

Because, of course, fate couldn't be in his favor even in that. In fact he had the misfortune of being called Hiccup. Full name was Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third, but he kept the middle name for himself usually. His silly name resulted in a constant mocking from all of his schoolmates. Not that the other guys had a better name, anyways. He was just easier to make fun of than the others. The firs times he tried to put up a fight, to stand for himself but, eventually, it just ended with a black eye and some major bruises and cuts for him, whilst his opponent stood completely flawless. That just added the insult to the injuries. So he stopped and let the bullies have their way with him. It was a lot easier.

Slowly he sat up in the bed and sighed. God his life sucked. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and, seeing his reflected image, he cursed under his breath. Perfectly perfect: his brown hair was super messy and the freckles that covered his whole face, along with a good part of his body, seemed to be even thicker than usual. He really felt like crap that morning.

A loud knock on the door of his bedroom drew his from his musings about his shitty look.

"Hiccup!" his father shouted from outside "Get up, quickly! You are going to be late for school."

"I… I can't go to school this morning, dad" the boy said, trying to sound convincing even if he perfectly knew it was a worthless attempt "I'm afraid I have temperature. Call the school and tell them I'm sick."

"Hiccup we go through this pattern every single Monday" his father replied, obviously annoyed by his son's answer "We both know that you are not sick, as every Monday, and you know I won't believe any of the excuses you'll put up. Just come downstairs, eat your breakfast and go attend the classes you have today. Now."

"But I'm sick for real this morning, dad. Can't you just believe me at least this time please?" he pleaded

"If you are really sick…" his father began and Hiccup smiled weakly. Maybe this time he had managed to persuade him. However "…you won't mind me checking you, right?" his father concluded. Hiccup's hopes crumbled: nope, he definitely wasn't convinced.

"Fine dad. I'll be downstairs in five minutes" the boy muttered as he got off the bed. Opening his small wardrobe he took out a pair of brown leather trousers and a green long sleeved shirt, putting them on. After combing his hairs a bit with his hands, trying to bring some order in that brown mess and painfully untangling loads of knots, he looked at his reflection again. Now he looked more like a human being and less like shit. Nothing extraordinairy but acceptable anyways…

Another sigh escaped his mouth. He was ready to face another day of his miserable existence. Sluggishly he walked downstairs, into the kitchen and sat down at the table in the center of the room. In front of him there was a dish with four pancakes and a cup of steaming coffee. He started to unwillingly nibbling the food. When his father sat in front of him, a toast with bacon in his right hand and one with smoked ham in the other, he lowered his gaze, not wanting to meet the eyes of his mastodontic parent. He was actually ashamed of being so small in comparison to his father that was a walking mass of muscles and, consequently, he never looked into the man's eyes unless they were talking about something serious, which almost never happened, or arguing, something that was most likely about to happen in that moment.

"Hiccup" the man called for his son, a voice that obviously bore a slightly angered tone "Why do you always try to skip your classes on Moday?"

Arguing. Definitely arguing. The boy lifted his pupils and locked his gaze into his father's, taking in once more the features of the man's face. Long, red hair matched the beard perfectly. Green eyes, just like his own a perfectly triangular jaw-line and definite cheekbones. Hell, he could have sworn that even his face had muscles on it. Stoick Haddock, known as Stoick the Vast, was the epitome of manliness. And he? He was the complete opposite. He would have defined himself as the epitome of girlishness, if anything. He shrugged at the man's question and answered "No actual reason, dad"

A shade of stronger disappointment and rage entered Stoick's eyes as he, dropping the toasts, put one of his huge hands on one of the tiny shoulders of his son. "Hiccup" he said "You are almost seventeen now. You can't keep doing like this. You can't just say 'no reason' like a child would. You ain't a child anymore. You are almost a grown up man now. Act your age. You have to stop being like this". As the man said that he gestured at his son with his hand.

"But dad" the boy groaned sadly "You just gestured to all of me!"

"Exactly Hiccup!" the man exclaimed "You have to change. You can't be like this for your whole life"

The teen's expression visibly saddened, showing clearly how hurt he was. He stood up, half of the pancakes still on the plate, and walked away, picking his rucksack. "I'm not hungry anymore" he said with a voice that, despite the expression on his face, was flatly unexpressive "I'm going to school. Goodbye."

"Hic, wait!" his father called for him. He stopped. "I didn't mean what he said" the man continued "Well, actually I did, truth be told, but I didn't mean it in a bad way"

"See you later dad!" the boy snapped, now a shade of annoyance resounded in his voice. Hiccup walked past the door, slamming it behind him, and got on the street, exiting the gate that separated the small garden his house had from the rest of the road. He started walking towards his school: Berk's high. It was a small school that perfectly mirrored the town it was built in. A town so small that it didn't even have someone important enough to name the school after. It wasn't really far from his house, maybe twenty minutes walking, but Hiccup was walking slower than usual because he was totally planning to skip his first class: Math. He loathed Math with a passion even though he had the best grades in the whole school.

However his plan failed in the same instant it came to life, because he felt a hand tug at the back of his shirt.

"Were you going anywhere without me, Hic?" a familiar voice said from behind him.

A smile lit up the boy's face as he turned around to see his black haired friend, James Night, flashing a toothy grin at him "Or were you planning to skip your classes again, today?"

"Absolutely not, Toothless!" the boy lied, his smile faltering and his freckled cheeks flushing brightly.

"Stop using that nickname, will you? We've known each other since, like, primary school and you haven't stopped calling me that yet. My baby teeth are long gone and the fact that they fell earlier than yours doesn't allow you to continue using that stupid name anymore!" the black haired boy exclaimed.

"Whatever Tooth…" Hiccup replied, devilishly smirking to his friend "As long as you stop calling me Hiccup I'm fine with dropping the nick Toothless"

"But…But that's your name!" the black haired boy complained

"And Toothless is yours" Hiccup replied, still smirking

"It's not like that, Hic, you know it! Can't you just…" Toothless started, than sighed, stopping his trail of speech. Instead he said "Just shrug it off, nevermind. But don't think that this is over." he smirked.

They started to walk again one next to the other, silently heading to the school.

"Hic?" the black haired boy called for his friend's attention "Why did you want to skip classes today?"

"Not all the classes!" the brunette exclaimed, explaining his previous intentions "Only Math. I hate it!"

"It doesn't mean you can skip it" the other stated, a serious look on his face "And you haven't answered my question yet: why did you want to skip classes today?"

Hiccup shrugged, looking another way from Toothless as he muttered "No real reason Tooth. I guess that I just didn't feel like listening to an hour of bullshit I couldn't care less of"

"Hic, you can't just skip classes as if it was nothing. You are acting like a child, Hic, you need to grow up. They are going to tell your dad sooner or later. They'd have already done it if you weren't one of the best students in the school. And only God knows how much your father will be disappointed when he discovers this, if he ever will. He is going to be really upset about this all"

Hiccup scoffed. "As if he wasn't already disappointed or upset at me for everything I do or even think" he said.

Toothless' expression turned into a caring one as he said "You got in another fight with him this morning, didn't you?". When the brunet didn't answer he added "Come on Hic, open up. I'm almost like your older brother, you can tell me anything and you know it. What happened?"

"We got in a fight and basically he said that he doesn't like me as I am and that I have to change"

"You know that he said everything he said for your own sake and well being, right? He said whatever he needed to, hoping to make you change your childish behavior, which you know is wrong, into something better. You can't blame him for that!" Toothless stated, grazing his friend's shoulder.

"Listen Tooth, I don't really want to talk about this, ok? Let's just drop it and forget it, fine?

"No, that's not fine Hiccup" the other replied "You see? That's exactly the childish behavior that your father is so upset about. Adult people doesn't act like that!"

"Goddammit Toothless, please!" Hiccup exhaled, sighing exasperatedly at his friend's statement.

"Ok, fine. We'll drop it for now" Toothless surrendered "But don't you think you can get away so easily with it."

"Yeah, whatever" Hiccup muttered, annoyed.

Soon after they got into the school's courtyard, where all the students used to gather and chatter early in the morning, just to chill down a bit before classes started. Even though classes wouldn't have started for another ten minutes, it was already crowded with students. Someone was waiting for the two boys in a corner.

"Toothless! Hiccup!" a feminine voice shouted "I'm here. Come!"

She was Astrid Smithson, the hottest girl in the whole school which happened to be Hiccup's former crush and, for a short period of time, Hiccup's girlfriend, also known as the "Furious Blondie". That strange nickname came from the fact that, when she and Hiccup broke up two months earlier, she got so angry, so… furious that she actually slammed the poor brunet into his locker, breaking some of the boy's ribs along with the locker itself. Later on she apologized to the boy and now the two were good friends, but no one ever dared to upset her or make her unhappy in the slightest from that day on. Strange enough to know, the girl hadn't found a new boyfriend yet, curiously.

"Hey guys" she greeted with cheerful voice when her friends approached "What's going on up in here?"

"Nothing important Astrid" Toothless answered shrugging "Just Hiccup wanting to skip his classes one more time."

"Tooth!" Hiccup exclaimed somewhat angrily at his friend "Why would you tell her? It's none of her business…"

"Like hell it isn't Hic" the girl snapped "How many times do I have to tell you? Stop acting like a stupid baby and, for Heaven's sake, grow up!"

"Blah, blah, blah" Hiccup sighed, mimicking a moving mouth with his hands, a bored look on his face.

"Don't you 'blah blah' me, mister" Astrid replied angrily "I'm trying to scold you seriously here, ok?"

"And that's exactly why I'm trying not to listen to you, Astrid. Besides, Toothless already scolded me and it's not like you are my mum."

"That doesn't mean I'm going to pretend I don't see this all. Hic, it's a wrong thing and I think…" Astrid kept talking until a voice, coming from behind Hiccup and Toothless, cut her off.

"Oh, come on Astrid" the voice said "It's not like you never skipped a class. Can't you just close an eye and let him be, only for this time?"

The brunette didn't need to turn his head to know whose voice was that. However he decided to spin his head anyways, just to look at the arriving boy.

Brown leather trousers and a blue hoodie covered the boy's tall and slim body. He had a perfectly shaped triangular face but all of his lines were smooth, even delicate at the view. His adorable face bore a small, thin mouth along with a pointy nose and a pair of unbelievably blue eyes. His hair were dyed in a white-gray color, as candid and light as a snowflake. Hiccup found him incredibly cute.

Jack Frost.

The main reason for which Hiccup wanted to skip his classes on Monday. Don't misunderstand, the two boys didn't hate each other. Absolutely not. On the contrary, when the white haired boy moved to Berk from Bugess, his hometown, three months earlier, the two boys had instantly become good friends, as if they had known each other for a lifetime, just like brothers, joined at the hip.

The reason was completely different from some sort of grudge between the two. Because, since Hiccup met Jack, he began to develop towards the white haired boy something he thought he'd never feel for a boy. Hiccup actually felt an attraction, both mental and physical, to the other one. An attraction so strong that made Hiccup want to break up with Astrid. And this made him scared and confused. Such feelings weren't supposed to exist, they were completely wrong and Hiccup felt disgust towards himself. However, every time Hiccup saw the other boy he couldn't stop his heart from racing faster, he couldn't help smiling at him and, sometimes, he had to force his mouth closed not to ogle after Jack. Hell! Even the boy's name, silently murmured in his mind, made his head feel lighter and his heart speed up a bit.

"Hey Jack." Hiccup weakly spoke with trembling voice. God, he so loathed himself for that girly voice that came out of his mouth for five minutes at least every time he saw Jack for the first time in the day.

"Hi, Hic!" the other teen happily greeted "How are you doing today? Astrid and her blabbing excluded, obviously.

"Meh… I'm doing fine enough." he managed to voice even if his mind was on a completely different trail of thoughts, something like 'Oh my, Jack, now that I am with you my day is so much brighter."

"And you guys?" The white haired teen asked to the others "What's going on this days?"

"Nothing interesting." Toothless answered, puffing and shrugging with a rather bored look on his face "Just Hiccup trying to skip and you trying to make his face look sorry and save his ass. Again."

"Yeah, I pretty much noticed that, don't you think?" Jack chuckled

Meanwhile Astrid's face began to light up with rage. "You think it's so funny?" she asked "Listen carefully then, for I…" The bell rang, cutting her off before she could even start. "You" she said pointing with her index both at Hiccup and Jack "Are so damn lucky". She gave them the finger, then walked away, heading for her first class

"Geez… what's with that girl, Hic?" Jack asked gently smiling to his friend "She must be crazy!"

"Nope, she just cares about him. I got to go too guys, see you later." Toothless said, waving them goodbye.

As Jack and Hiccup were left alone, the boys sighed, relieved he didn't get into more troubles with Astrid. Once more they were safe from her. Once more thanks to Jack

"Hey Hic," Jack called "It's high time we head to our daily hour of torture. Don't want to be late again, do we?"

"No." the brunet answered "It would turn into a real torture straightaway if we were late."

With that the two boys left the courtyard too, heading towards their lockers to grab the books they needed, Jack walking in front of Hiccup, which was following (and practically drooling) after him.

Of course the bell rang again, signaling the beginning of the classes, before they were even near to the right room. They broke into the Math classroom five minutes later, panting for breath because they sprinted their way through the hallways.

The teacher held a false look of stupor for the first three seconds. Then on his face an evil smirk appeared. "Mr. Haddock, Mr. Frost, good morning. I see that you eventually decided to join our class. Finally! Mind explaining the reasons of your delay to us poor, rule-following fools, do not deserve to know?"

"Well, I… I" Hiccup tried to say, embarrassed to be in the center of everyone's attention in the classroom. Luckily Jack was there for him again.

"It was my fault" Jack said, cutting his brunet, freckled friend's speech "I stupidly punched a wall this morning because I was angry. I didn't control the strength I put in my fist and unfortunately dislocated my shoulder. Luckily for me, Hiccup was passing by and decided to help me. Thanks to him I'm not at the hospital right now. That's why we are lat.e"

"I have to say I find it hard to believe, Mr. Frost." the teacher replied, sighing. "However," he added "Since I have no proof you are lying, and being Mr. Haddock is my best student so far I guess that I could trust you this time. But bear in mind that the next time that something like this happens, it will not only result in several hours of detention for both of you, but it will also earn you each a ticket to the headmaster's office. Have I made myself clear?"

"Crystal clear, sir." both boys answered, nodding.

"The go take your seats in the back of the room and open your Math textbooks. Page 432."

The boys obliged sitting in two chairs in the very last row of desks, one next to the other. Hiccup took his textbook and exercise book and mindlessly started taking notes about some type of geometrical thing he really didn't care a buck of, while his brain was focused on thinking about the unreachable Jack Frost.

That was until a small piece of paper flew on his desk. On that, written in a really messy style, these words were laid:

You are welcome, Hic.

The brunet softly smiled: the handwriting was Jack's. He wrote his reply under Jack's words and he tossed the paper back.

You know that I was going to thank you after the class. I don't like to make myself look like I'm distracted.

After a silent giggle Jack wrote something else and handed the piece of paper to Hiccup again.

I know. I was just trying to save you tons of embarrassment. You always blush when you thank someone.

Hiccup's face flushed deep red. It actually happened when he was talking to Jack, but the white haired teen couldn't obviously know it. The brunet than, saw a little arrow, drawn at the right corner of the small note. He flipped the paper over in his hands and saw that Jack wrote something else.

Hey Hic… do you remember that-

"Mr. Haddock!" the teacher called for the boy, which immediately withdrew his eyes from the little sheet he was reading and squirmed on his seat for the surprise

"Y-yes sir?" the boy said, tentatively.

"What's the solution of exercise two?" the teacher asked, obviously hoping to catch him unprepared to make him pay for before.

However Hiccup relaxed a bit. He had already done that exercise at home. "Square root of 27ab plus 95ac divided 0.7c" he answered.

The teacher checked the answer and, snorting, he said "Correct. Now as I was saying…"

As soon as the teacher's eyes left him, Hiccup's pupils went back to the small note still in his hand.

Do you remember that history test we have tomorrow? Well, I pretty suck at history. Can I come over at your place this afternoon so that we can study together?

In the same instant he finished reading his brain stopped working and his mind went blank. What? Jack Frost, his three months long crush would come over at his to study history if he allowed him to? Of course yes. Without even thinking about it. He wrote down, slowly due to his trembling hand

Of course you can come over Jack, I'll be glad to help you with History. What about 4.30 p.m.?

The white haired boy, reading the note again, smiled and nodded. Then, looking at Hiccup and making the brunet look at him he silently mouthed "Perfect"

"Mr. Haddock" the teacher said again, this time rising his voice in slight anger "Stop being so distracted or else I'll make you regret it."

"It won't happen again, sir. I'm sorry"

"I hope so, Mr. Haddock."

Hiccup sighed. It was going to be a long school day, that was for sure.

**Ok, that's it. I hope you liked it. The average legth of a chapter will be something about 3000-4000 words, without my comment, but sometimes I like to surprise my readers with a super long chapter. Or a double chapter, maybe...**

**Anyways I think I'll update no more than once a week, due to school and other things. But who knows... I might become a bit bored from the studying and surprise you.**

**Now, as my good friend Sinattea (which I want to thank too for letting me use the next two lines) always says at the end of a chapter:**

**You've already spent at least five minutes reading this...**

**Go on, you can use five extra seconds for a review.**

**Seriously... I'd like a lot to know what you think about my story. I don't know if you are writers too, but if you are you have to know how much it's pleasurable to receive some recognition for the work you did. And reviews would brighten my day, either bad or good. Because bad reviews means that ****the story can be improved and they encourages me to do better. And good reviews make me want to work at the best of my best to get my work even better. Also the good ones make me cheer... a lot. And feel free to ask for any explanation you need, I'll be glad to answer.**

**Ok, I'll stop bothering you now. I hope you liked it.**

**Good bye and see you soon (i hope).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, how are you? I hope you are as fine as i am. I' super excited becuse i have, like, 10 followers and 6 favorites already. And i got four reviews too! I'm on cloud nine!'**

**To HoneyBeeez: Aw, thank you. You really think that this is perfect? You are awesome. I hope that you'll continue liking this story**

**To Changeofheart505: Thank you! I'm happy it looks promising and i hope i'll fullfill those promises i'm making**

**To Night-Fury 1: Nope, YOU are awesome.**

**Again i want to send my thanks to Night-Fury 1, my trusty beta reader.**

**DISCLAIMEER: I own nothing but the AU and the Plooot!**

**I hope you'll have a good read. See you in the end's comment.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Call me Igor. No wait! Call me Neo (yes the one from Matrix)**

_Hiccup sighed. It was going to be a long school day, that was for sure._

The day slowly passed through the different classes of the brunet. Second period: History together with Jack and Toothless. Third period: English literature with Toothless. The bell rang, signaling the end of the fourth period, the only class that Hiccup didn't share with any of his friend: Chemistry and Biology. He didn't mind Chemistry at all, actually, but that class was the most dangerous of the day to him. You may wonder why. That was because no one of his friends was around him and it meant that the bullies could have the chance of beating, unnoticed, his skinny self, having nothing standing in their way. And that always meant nothing good for the poor, weak Hiccup.

The boy dashed his way in the hallway towards his locker as fast as his skinny legs would allow him to do, jolting through the thick crow of students like a pro, being already experienced in this routine. Surprisingly, that day he didn't hit anyone and his run was a bit faster than usual. Less than a minute of running and he just was a few turns away from his destination.

He had almost done it! Just a few more steps, round the corner and… he was dead.

Snotlout and his gang were waiting for him, blocking the way and standing in between Hiccup and his locker. The poor brunet didn't manage to stop running and bounced on the enormous chest of the bully, falling hard on the ground, yelping for the sharp and sudden pain. Within the time of a blink the bullies surrounded him, preventing him from fleeing, cutting away any possible escape route, trapping the skinny boy inside the circle. As Hiccup pulled himself to his feet, rubbing his butt that was aching from the fall, he started to tremble slightly, in fear.

"Good morning, Hiccup." Snotlout asked calmly and gently, even if Hiccup knew that under that false kindness he was hiding the longing for violence. The bully continued "How are you doing today?"

"I was doing perfectly fine until now, Snotlout." the boy answered sighing "Now if you don't mind, I have classes to attend to, as you have". With that Hiccup tried to walk away, but he was violently shoved back.

"Actually, I was planning of skipping a few minutes of the next class and have a little fun with you instead. Don't you think it's an awesome idea, Hiccup?"

"Can't you just let me go today? Please?"

A loud, rough laugh erupted from the bully's throat as he said "You know that pleading for your life is no use. It just makes you look more pathetic and makes me want to beat you up harder and even more. I see no reason in the world to let you go, weakling, so I'll ask you: why would I?"

"Do you recall what day is this?"

"It's the third of December and it's Monday. Why?"

"Because, if you remember, we agreed to an armistice that clearly said that on December's Mondays you would let me go without any type of beating. So, please, would you let me go, Snotlout?" Hiccup said, almost begging the other boy with the pathetic pitch his voice had.

Hearing that statement, Snotlout cupped his chin with his hand, a focused expression on his face, thinking about the matter. Then, after several seconds of cogitation, he said "You know what, Hiccup? You are right. We have an agreement. I'll let you go for today".

However, few seconds later, he rose his arm and, clenching his hand into a fist, he punched the brunet square in the face out of the blue, sending him on his butt for the second time. Then he started laughing and kicked Hiccup's stomach, causing the boy to weakly squeak in pain. Then he backed away from the skinny figure on the ground and let the other guys approach Hiccup. "Finish him off, guys" he said, mindlessly waving his hand. A round of kicks hit the brunet's body in sequence, fortunately never reaching his face. After a few minutes of that cruel torture, however, the bell rang and Snotlout told the other guys to stop. "We are saving the rest of this for tomorrow, dumbass." they said and then headed away, towards the gym, leaving the poor Hiccup aching on the ground.

The brunet quickly pulled himself to his feet and checked himself for damages. Fortunately none of the kicks managed to hit him in a wrong place. No ribs were broken and he felt that his stomach and back, aside from a numbing pain, were fine enough. He coughed on purpose and then spat: no blood was in his saliva so his lungs were safe and sound. All the teeth were in their place(and surprisingly in three years none of them was ever punched out of his mouth) and his nose wasn't bleeding for the punch hit his jaw, only promising to leave a big bruise on it for a long time. The only thing permanently wounded was his soul, but he already gave up on its healing so nothing new…

"It could have been worse. It could be raining…" he thought to himself, opening his locker and throwing the books inside. Then, wanting to avoid another delay that day, he hurried towards the gym, ready to run away in terror at the first sign of an ambush from the bullies. He unwillingly got to the most annoying class of the day: during P.E. someone always made fun of him.

He managed to shove himself into the changing room without being seen by the teacher. He walked through the crowd of half-naked boys and went to his gym locker, opening it and pulling out his tracksuit. He hastily put it on and turned around with all the intentions to run into the gym straightaway and wait until the class actually began. But it was in that moment that he saw Jack. There: here was the reason he always wanted to skip classes on Monday for. Seeing a half-naked, well mostly-naked since he had only his briefs on, Jack always caused his body some inappropriate reactions, which he wanted no one to see, especially Jack. The perfection of the white haired teen's body, however was really captivating for Hiccup: the thin, tall yet muscular boy made the brunet's thoughts wander in the fantasy land and the rather evident bulge in Jack's briefs gave him a nice idea of how the nether regions of his crush could be…

'Stop right there! Stop staring and avert your gaze or he'll notice.' Hiccup stole just another glance and then started staring intently at the wall, trying to sneak away from Jack.

"Hey Hic! Long time no see, huh?" the white haired teen greeted chuckling, stopping the brunet "How are you doing? What did Literature and Chemistry bring you?"

"No-nothing really important, J-Jack" Hiccup replied, stuttering and blushing deep red "M-may I pa-pass, please?"

"Why are you so eager to get away from me, Hic? Did I do something bad to you?" Jack asked, spreading his arms and showing his spectacular body even more clearly, much to Hiccup's pleasure and discomfort.

The flush on the brunet's face was rapidly deepening to the point in which all of his freckles were disguised into the rest of his skin. "No-nope Jack" Hiccup said, swallowing "You didn't do anything. Let me pass now"

"Not until you explain me why were you trying to sneak away from me" Jack replied, somewhat annoyed.

"It's nothing Jack, really." Hiccup said in an almost pleading tone "Please let me go!". The brunet was starting to worry: slowly but continuously he was losing bit after bit of self control down there and, being him dressed with a tracksuit, soon anyone would have been able to see his… problem.

"It can't be noth-" Jack started but then abruptly interrupted. He narrowed his eyes at his friend's face and took a step forward. "Hiccup." he said "What's that bruise on your jaw?"

"Nothing!" Hiccup said, raising his voice and taking a step back.

"What is that bruise over your face, Hiccup? Let me see it!" Jack said, leaning over his friend to take a closer look.

The brunet couldn't stand to be so near to the almost-naked Jack and so, when the white haired teen leaned over, he took the chance and, sneaking under Jack's arms, he ran away, spinning his head just a bit to yell, "I'll explain later, Jack. See you in the gym!"

Five minutes later, in the school field, the P.E. teacher made his students, or how he liked to call them his victims, line up in a row and started pacing in front of them, back and forth, Sergeant Hartman style… except that his name was Mr. Bunnymund.

"Game" the teacher yelled so loud that Hiccup could feel his eardrums tremble, "Is dodgeball. I'm making the teams because last time we ended up having all the duffers on one side and all the pros on the other. And that is not good. I want equal teams and a fair game."

'At least he went straight to the point.' Hiccup thought. He actually liked that teacher: even if Mr. Bunnymund was the first one to laugh at Hiccup's failures, he never did it with malice in his eyes or will to make fun of him, he did it only because he tried several times to teach his students to laugh of their own failures to be even more eager to get up and try again. He was a sincere person that never spoke behind your back: if he had something wrong with you he would tell you straight in the face, and he expected the same treatment from his students. In fact he was either the idol or the most hated of the teachers. It depended on which student you considered.

Mr. Bunnymund started to shout his student's names, matching them to a number depending on which team they were in. One by one the 'victims' were divided into two teams.

"Frost! Team 1" the teacher yelled, than pointed his finger to Hiccup "Haddock, tag along! And you… what's your name? James Night! Team 2."

"Yes sir."

They were finally divided and lined up at the opposite ends of the field. The teacher positioned three balls in the center of the field and said "Ready? GO!"

At those words, the once calm field turned into a battleground as the players threw themselves on the balls, trying to grab them [A/N: God! You can't even imagine how much am I laughing my ass off right now…].

The round leather spheres started to fly in the air, from one side to another, forcing the players to twist their bodies in weird positions and to tense their muscles to the stirring point, attempting to dodge the blows of the ball that had been thrown. Into the messy chaos three players emerged amongst all the others: Toothless and Jack, that provoked fear in everyone else due to the overwhelming strength they put into each shot they fired and , whilst Toothless was obviously stronger and more devastating than Jack, the white haired boy made up for his lesser strength with his great agility and a precision that would have made a sniper proud. The third person distinguished from everyone else was Hiccup.

That's right: Hiccup.

Not because he was good at this game and, obviously, not thanks to his (non-existent) muscles. Just because he was wholly, fully, totally, completely, definitely, absolutely laughable at: the view of that skinny fishbone running around, ducking and jumping was making all the other players laugh breathless. Adding the fact that, sometimes, Hiccup couldn't restrain himself from yelping very unmanly like, the obvious result was a bunch of guys and a teacher laughing at the poor boy.

A few more minutes of raging battle and only four players were still fighting on the field: Toothless and Snotlout on one side, Jack and Hiccup on the other.

Luck wasn't on the side of team one for two of the three balls were in Snotlout's and Toothless' hands, while the other one was in Jack's.

Snotlout raised his arm, aiming for the skinny brunet on the other side. "Taste this, Haddock!" he shouted as his raised limb lowered and the ball shot forward, jolting towards Hiccup which, fortunately, ducked and managed to dodge the blow just in time.

Snotlout was now distracted. In that Jack saw his chance and threw his ball, hitting Snotlout face.

"Got ya!" the white haired teen yelled happily. Just a few seconds after, however, Jack's leg was hit by Toothless' ball, opportunely and wisely thrown when Jack couldn't see it coming.

Now only Toothless and Hiccup stood in the field, one ball each, glancing at the other.

"It looks like I won" the black haired teen said, loud enough for everyone to hear. A nod was the general answer.

Toothless threw his ball. The shot was fast and strong.

However, even if he perfectly knew that it would have been pointless Hiccup tried to avoid being hit. Moving his first step he slipped, yelping again, and, as the ball, under the surprised glances of everyone of his classmates (Toothless included) jolted over him without making any contact with his skinny body, he swung his arm instinctively, trying to clung onto something to stop the fall, making his hand involuntarily throw the ball, which rapidly darted forward and collided with Toothless' stomach.

A shocked silence echoed into the gym as the ball fell to the ground, bouncing.

Then, while from the black haired boy's team a sad moan and a few sighs could be heard, a loud roar of victory burst out from Hiccup's teammates as they ran in the field and threw themselves on the brunet lying on the ground, submerging him under a mess of joyful shouts and limb.

Later, in the locker room, the situation for Hiccup seemed to be better than usual. No one mocked him for his fishbony appearance and everyone congratulated to him for the nice, yet accidental, shot and he was so distracted that he even forgot about his white haired crush for a moment while he slowly dressed.

That was until said white haired boy showed up next to Hiccup, already dressed in his trousers and blue hoodie. He patted Hiccup's still naked shoulder, making the brunet shiver to his very navel.

'Luckily I have my jeans on already.' the brunet thought, allowing himself to have a little less self-restraint.

"Nice game Hic!" Jack said "What a lucky hit, though."

"Yeah!" Hiccup agreed, smiling to his friend "If you told me I'd have done something like that I wouldn't have ever believed you."

Both the boys chuckled lightly as Hiccup put his greed shirt on and close his locker. He looked around: no one was in the room anymore but him and Jack. In fact he was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Hiccup" Jack called, his voice unusually serious "Is… is there something you need to tell me, now?"

All the happiness Hiccup had wore off in that same instant, his mind going back to the usual plain sadness and grayness. The glimpses of happiness that appeared when Jack or any other of his friends were around disappeared. 'Have I been discovered? Oh God, please no!" he thought desperately. "Wh-what are you trying to say Jack? I've got nothing to tell you!" He exclaimed, an obvious shade of terror in his eyes.

"Then what is that violet and surely not good-looking bruise on your jaw? Mind explaining me?" Jack asked, rising an eyebrow.

"Oh!" Hiccup sighed heavily, relieved "That!". 'Thank you, God! He still doesn't know.' was the main thought that run through his brain.

"That?!" Jack frowned "Is there anything else I need to know?"

"Nothing important, never mind. I'll tell you later" 'Yeah, possibly never.' he concluded the sentence in his mind.

"Ok. So… what's with that bruise? You got beaten up by Snotlout and his gang again, am I right?"

"I…" Hiccup interrupted, sighing and closing his mouth shut. There was no point in denying everything by then, seeing that it was obvious enough to Jack, so he might as well spill it. He took in a sharp breath and then said "Yes." in his voice there was a glimpse of guilt, a painful expression on his face "But it was my fault."

"How on Earth could it have possibly been your fault?" Jack asked

"I bumped into him."

"That's not your fault, then. Because I bet that, just like the last time and the previous one, it was HE that bumped into YOU." that wasn't a question, Jack already knew the usual pattern of Hiccup's beatings "It wasn't your fault. How hurt are you?"

"I'm not much hurt, Jack. Just shrug it off, ok? I don't care about it that much"

"Oh, Hiccup." Jack murmured softly "Why didn't you tell me or Toothless? We could teach those bullies a god lesson, you know? What's the point of having friends if you don't trust them enough to even ask them for help?"

"It's not that I don't trust you, Jack." Hiccup whispered almost inaudibly, averting his gaze from the white haired boy's

"Than what's up, Hic? Because, honestly, I don't understand this behavior of yours." Jack said with a slight shade of anger in his voice

"I didn't want to bother you Jack, nor Toothless. I know that you surely have more important matters to think of and a lot of stuff to do, without having to deal with a bunch of stupid bullies" Hiccup answered, shrugging mindlessly, voice flat. He turned away to walk outside the locker room.

So when he felt a pair of arms, wrapping around his chest, he jumped and squirmed, yelping. Jack was hugging him. He never had such a (almost) skin-to-skin contact with his white haired crush, and that was enough for him to blush a deep shade of red. Luckily for him he wasn't facing Jack in that moment. "Jack wha-" he tried to say

"Do not say shit like that again. Not ever in your existence." Jack said with a caring voice, cutting him off "You are important to us and we would be happy to help you. If I had to be late meeting my dad or if I couldn't do my homework because you needed help with some bitchy bully, not only would I be glad I helped you, I'd be even proud of it. Understood? Next time come and tell me, I'll take care of Snotlout for you."

Hearing those words from Jack had the effect of a painkiller for Hiccup's sadness. For the first time in months the skies his mind were completely bright with happiness and the sun shone brightly, enlightening the blue extent that was the sea of his thoughts. His muscles relaxed in the hug Jack was giving him and his body temperature rose a bit, making him feel as if he was melting in the other boy's arms. In his mind continuously echoed the words that Jack had said and amongst them all 'You are Important'.

Those words made him the happiest he had ever been in the last few years.

He smiled softly at his friend as Jack disentangled him from the warm embrace. He found himself missing the contact, but he found out with pleasure that his lower regions didn't react to that physical contact. Maybe it was because he had been to sad to have that type of reaction. "Jack I…" he murmured "Thank you."

"No problem, Hic." the other answered. He was using his carefree voice again. "Let's head to the cafeteria, shall we? I kinda hungry… you know, P.E. and everything…"

"Well, I was actually going to get home and prepare some lunch, so if you want to tag along you are completely welcome" Hiccup said, flashing a toothy, happy smile at the other.

"I'd be glad to eat something with your company, Hic"

"Let's go then!" the brunet exclaimed excitedly as he started to walk, a grin on his face. Jack Frost and him. Having lunch together. At his place. And then they would have studied for the whole afternoon together. TOGETHER! Now, this was something good. Dodgeball victory? What dodgeball victory? THIS was really something to be happy about. Maybe the day didn't have a good starting but then this happened. This was something unbelievable. But maybe this was just Hiccup's lucky day.

As they walked towards the Haddock household, the two boys put up some sort of silly, funny small talk, which was fully enjoyed by the both of them. They laughed about the weird happenings of the day, telling each other how boring their lessons were, playfully poking each other arm.

Hiccup was feeling awesome, as if he was soaring higher than the sky itself.

The brunet couldn't help thinking that, making his friendship with Jack stronger and getting to know him better, bit by bit, like he was doing, sooner or later he would become someone essential for Jack. Maybe he would have had even a chance with him. The logical part of his mind kept telling him that he was just fooling himself with those thoughts. It kept telling him that he should be knowing better than trying such foolish things. And almost all his brain kept telling him 24/7 that his feelings for Jack were insane, wrong, against the laws of nature. But that small section of his brain were his attraction to Jack lived managed to silence all the others when the white haired teen was around. That was the reason for which Hiccup could be fully happy only with Jack around him.

"…and then the teacher punished him. Two weeks of detention after school." Jack was saying. "Hic are you even listening to me?"

"Huh?!" the brunet tilted his head a bit upwards to meet Jack's unbelievably blue eyes. He didn't realize he was staring at the profile of Jack's body until then. "Nope Jack. I wasn't listening. Sorry I got distracted." he said, smiling apologetically at his friend "You had me at the shout of your teacher."

"No offense taken, by the way, sleepy head" Jack chuckled and Hiccup followed along. Jack then started talking again "So, Hic, just as I was saying…"

Once again Hiccup's mind drifted off as he lost himself in the meanders of Jack's surprisingly warm voice, listening to it yet not really understanding the meaning of the words it spoke. His feet, guided by his subconscious and by the craving he felt to be nearer to Jack, spun their steps just that necessary bit to bring him closer to the white haired teen, step by step.

Hiccup started smiling dumbly as he saw that their arms were millimeters apart, accidentally brushing every now and then.

"Hiccup!" a raspy voice shouted from somewhere in front of them

The brunet lifted his head and saw they were almost at his place. Just a few meters away from the main gate. Outside said gate his dad was standing, keys in the hand, obviously heading somewhere.

"How was school son?" the enormous man asked

"Fine, as always" Hiccup answered shrugging, not looking directly into the man's eyes "Why are you still here dad? Isn't Monday your day off of work? Shouldn't you be working out at the gym or somewhere around the mayor, pleading for that promotion?"

"Yeah, I really should but, but there are troubles down at the department. They need me. I'll be back for dinner Hic."

Stoick was the deputy chief down at Berk's police dept and he had been bugging the mayor for months already to have a promotion, seeing that the current chief was very old and about to get retired

"Fine dad." Hiccup said flatly "See you later." His voice was emotionless but under the veil of indifference he was hiding sadness, one that not even Jack presence could send away. His father never had time for him. Never.

"Goodbye Hiccup and friend of which I don't remember the name."

"It would happen to be Jack." the white haired teen said

"Goodbye to you too, Jack." Stoick concluded. With that Stoick entered his car and, starting the engine, he hastily took off.

As soon as the car rounded the corner, Hiccup let his expressionless, uncaring mask crack a bit and a sad expression took over on his face. He mournfully sighed. "Let's get in, Jack" he said

* * *

**Well I hope you liked it.**

**Merry Christmas to everyone! ****Special thanks (and a special merry Christmas too) to**

**Night-Fury 1**

**HoneyBeeez**

**Changeofheart505**

** .16547**

**MissSadieKane**

**Shinju Angel**

**WikiSorcerer**

**anubarak**

**monkiimax**

**RoadToSuccessUnderConstruction**

**TOONSRULE**

**TS and Double-T Forever Strong**

**paperclipdreams**

**I'm going to take a vacation until at least 2 of january (2014 of course) so i think that this will be all til then. Good bye and love you all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo, guys? How are ya? Had a nice Christmas? I hope so. Personally I've been doing great. I'm a little bit early... SURPRISE!**

**Late Christmas gift! You know why? When I saw the numer of favorites and followers and reviews I got, my heart nearly crushed. I was, like, rolling on the ground out of Joy!**

**So get ready for a super angsty, painful, comfortful (does this word even exist? I think no, but who cares?) and M rated(not in the way you think you perverts) Chapter!**

**Let's do a bit of Shout Out now: Thanks to my beta-readers Night-Fury 1 (who is on a well deserved holiday) and HoneyBeeez who agreed to grammar-nazi me to death. Yay! Now i can say that I know two grammar-nazis (and if you didn't understand, Grammar-nazi is my favorite word for today)**

**Diiiisclaaimer: I do not own anything but the plot and the AU. And if i put some OC (but i don't think i will) i'm going to own that too. But nothing else.**

**To whitelife: Thank you. It's encouraging to know it seems real.**

**To mremiemurtans: I listened to you. I think it was a great idea, thank you for the advice. I'm still working on the width of my lexicon, though.  
**

**To Kigen Dawn: Who knows. Maybe Jack will make it all better... or maybe not. You'll have to wait and see for yourself. Anyways I think that Hiccy is a really cute nickname... maybe i could use it. Thank you!**

**To HoneyBeeez: Yeah, epic dodgeball... love it. I wish i could play like that too... *Hugs back* Thank you Honey!**

**To Night-Fury 1: No, you are awesome(i could continue this all day and night, you know?). I'm super happy that you are proud of me!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Do you want a slice of me?**

Hiccup made Jack sit down on the couch and went into the kitchen, switching the lights on meanwhile.

"What are we eating for lunch Hic?" the white haired boy asked from the living room.

"I don't know Jack. Let me check the fridge and the cupboard," the brunet answered. "What about some salad and fried chicken wings? They'd be quick to cook."

"That's fine by me. Assuming, of course, that along with the fried chicken you'd make some sauce" Jack replied.

"What am I? Your servant?" Hiccup said chuckling. "Is there anything else you desire, my fair sire, or am I allowed to go?"

"I desire to be rich, happy and always careless. Also I'd like some grilled eternal youth for lunch." Jack stated, clapping his hands twice. He burst out into laughter a second later.

"Right away!" Hiccup replied, giggling lightly at the sound of Jack laughing. The white haired boy's joy was contagious, even in Hiccup's dark mood. "What kind of sauce would you like me to cook?"

"Do you know how to make milk sauce, Hic?"

"I'm afraid you'll have to enlighten my mind about that."

"Stove on high heat, let the milk boil. Then stove on low heat and let the milk sit until it becomes thick. Add a bit of oil and salt. That's all."

"Does that mean that you aren't going to lift your lazy ass from my couch to come here and help me?"

"Exactly. Clever assumption Hic. But I'll help you do the dishes later, I promise!"

"Both of us know that it's just a sailor's promise, and we have a dishwasher too."

"Pity!" Jack exclaimed grinning "Guess I'll be doing nothing but eating, then"

No more words filled the air then, as a comfortable silence settled between the two boys. Hiccup sank deep in his thoughts of misery as he cooked.

Meanwhile Jack, unnoticed, watched attentively every move and expression of the other boy, trying really hard to decipher the trail Hiccup's mind was following.

The meal was quickly served. The boys held the plates in their hands, for Hiccup didn't want to pull out the small dinner tables he had. The white haired boy started to eagerly devour his meal, one forkful after the other, whilst the other boy barely touched the food in his dish, a sad expression on his face.

Looking at his obviously depressed friend, Jack grew a bit worried during the meal, however he decided not to speak until he finished eating. He felt way too hungry to talk without letting his mind drift off to food every two seconds. That would have been disrespectful of Hiccup's feelings, after all. After the last mouthful of his chicken (which, by the way, he found delicious) he laid the plate down on the floor and he moved from his spot on the couch to get nearer to his brunet friend, their hips almost brushing. He put a hand on the brunet shoulder, gently stroking it from above the thin fabric of his friend's shirt. "Hey" he said softly. "What's up? Is there something wrong? You can talk to me if you want, you know,"

Hiccup, despite shaking his head no, answered "It's nothing, just some issue with my dad…" His voice was shaky.

"What happened with your father, Hiccup?"

"I don't want to talk about it Jack. If I remember what happened I'll just feel worse,"

"No it will make you feel better, if you spill it. Trust me, I know from experience."

"You sure, Jack? It's not that you are just curious?" Hiccup immediately regretted those words: Jack would never do something like that. "Sorry! I spoke out of anger," he hurried to say before the other teen could even take offense for what he had said "But are you sure I'll feel better?"

"I'm dead sure. So, won't you tell me what happened, Hic?"

Hiccup sharply inhaled. "I… actually I don't know how to start," he said, pulling off a sad smile on his face. "Well, the problems with my father… I always had a weak relationship with him but the state in which we are right now began, like, two months ago. Just after I broke up with Astrid, now that you make me think of it. Maybe he just needed some excuse to start. He started to criticize me, more and more every day. He kept saying that I'm childish, that he isn't happy with how I behave and such things. But this morning… I think that this morning we went over the highest peak of father-son hostility ever. This morning was the apotheosis of our arguing," The brunet said, his voice slowly cracking and his body trembling slightly and irregularly.

"Why? What happened this morning?"

"He began with the usual things but then… he said that he is not fine with how I am, that I can't be like this anymore, gesturing to all of me with his hand." A tear fell from the brunet's eye to the ground, staining the freckled cheek with a wet, salty trail. "Basically, he said that I do not fulfill even his minimum expectations as a son, that I let him down, that instead of the little, skinny fishbone I am, he'd rather have no son. I'm a wrong being. For him, for this world, for anything and anyone. Completely wrong and useless…"

Hiccup was now crying without restraint. His tears formed a lump, a fiery searing mass, that couldn't pass down his throat, almost suffocating him. The flames of sorrow and despair consumed his heart and eroded him from the inside. Incandescent flows were burning his eyes, his skin, his lips, his tongue. The hot tears, scalding lava floods, swiftly ran down his trembling cheeks, stained with painful suffering and with the contempt he felt towards himself, wet with the shame he felt for his own existence. Anxiously, he gasped for air, drowning in the endless sea of pain and sadness inside him, mirrored by the copious amount of tears on his freckled face. In that suffocating apnea, he found a handhold in Jack's caring an comprehensive blue eyes, that clearly showed the wills of the white haired boy who wanted to share at least a bit of that terrible pain. The brunet's tears, by then thick as an arrow volley, and his irregular sobs seemed to have no end. While suffering and weeping for the blows dealt by his past, the affliction coming from every single memory subdued him. Every one of his father words, echoing in his head and blowing away any other rational thought, tormented him deeply, leaving open wounds bleeding in his soul. Wounds that would have taken years to even start to scar, never to be really forgotten, always there to remind him that his father despised him. There was no way he could escape those monstrous ghosts, those overwhelming shadows that swallowed everything on their way but sorrow and despair. His thin lips, disclosed from the high-pitched sobbing, moist from the salty hot drops, showed his teeth, clenched into the cruel grin of pain. His neck was rigid and he kept tilting his head, from one side to the other, in a shaking motion, as if he wanted to take his gaze away from the horrors that laid inside him and run from the terrible suffering that was harassing his soul. His pupils were hollow of a deep, black void, his eyes obscure bottomless pits, doors for a desolate, lonely path upon which the night made her descent, bringing fear, darkness and loneliness with her.

But on those dark ways, a light was to be found.

On those paths Jack chose to walk, to hunt down and destroy the obscure ghosts of Hiccup's soul: in that darkness Jack decided he would have been the bright lighthouse to show Hiccup the escape route, he would have been the stronghold in which his brunet friend would have found a safe shelter. Understanding that the simple contact of his hand with Hiccup's shoulder didn't have any effect at all, Jack pulled Hiccup towards himself, wrapping him in his arms, in a protecting embrace that expressed all the empathy and the solidarity he felt towards the other boy. Jack let him cry all of his sorrowful tears, uncaring of his own shirt that became wetter and wetter by the second, soaked by the salty liquid that flowed from Hiccup's eyes.

And the brunet, happy because he finally found someone who could understand and properly comfort him, a person which truly cared about him and about he felt, let himself get lost into the warm protecting hold of the other boy's arms, allowing himself to feel, for the first time, completely safe, fully protected from the evil things the world could do to him. He let the mask of indifference and fake happiness, that had hidden the sadness and the uncertainty of his face and of his soul, slip down and he let out, screaming and crying out loud, all the repressed fears and the hidden pains his subconscious bore for that long time. Hiccup hugged back, clinging onto Jack desperately and leaning his head into Jack's chest, right above his heart, letting the regular, soft beat absorb his bad sensations and, bit by bit, dissolve them. And, thanks to the soothing nothings Jack murmured in his ears and to the soft caresses his messy brunet strands received from the white haired boy's pale hand, he managed to eventually calm down. Sluggishly, almost imperceptibly, the sobs muffled and ceased, and the shivers that shook his body from the continuous crying stopped even though the tears didn't seem like they would dry from Hiccup's eyes anytime soon.

The brunet lifted his head slightly and loosened his grip on Jack's torso. "My father never has time for me." he continued, his voice still cracked. "When I come home with good news from school, either he doesn't care or he isn't even at home. He is rarely here, actually. He barely remembers that I exist and every time he is forced to, it seems that it causes him a lot of annoyance. It looks like I disgust him and that I'm not worthy of being his son. And every time I see that disappointed look on his face, it pierces through my body and makes me feel like I'm dying on the inside. It's horrible. Overwhelming. Every time I see it I feel I should apologize to him for being such a useless son. But I can't do it because it would just upset him more, and so I keep everything inside. I end up bottling up all the pain and never letting it out. I feel so bad that some nights I wake up crying and I can't sleep. He never encourages me, or listens to me and our attempts at a normal conversation are so ridiculous that I won't even talk about them. He makes me feel like I am… abandoned. And now I'm being so much of a selfish bastard that I'm loading you with all my crap and bothering you with problems that aren't even yours. What a shitty friend I am. I'm sorry. I feel so stupid and worthless and I…"

Hiccup couldn't finish his speech and, giving into another session of desperate bawling and sobbing, tightly clung back onto Jack's warm and comforting chest, seeking that safeness he felt before.

As Jack proceeded to return the hug of his brunet, scared, crying friend he tried to figure out the right things to say. Something even just slightly out of place could compromise his attempt of comforting irreparably. The words popped into his mind after a few seconds. "Hiccup" he said with the sweetest, most caring and softest voice his vocal cords could produce "Hiccup you are not stupid nor worthless and least of all a shitty friend. It's normal to need help. You are a very clever person, a brilliant one if you ask me and you always are nice and gentle and helpful when you can. And, as I said before, you are important to me, to all of us. Don't feel like that,"

The brunet tried to nod but the only thing he managed to do was burying his head further into Jack's chest, unable to deprive himself of that warmth he had been looking for so long for, to free himself from the addicting embrace of Jack's arms.

"It's alright, Hiccup," the white haired boy whispered soothingly, his voice reassuring and soft "I'm here with you now, okay? Things will get better between you and you father, you'll see. Soon."

The only answer was a tighter grasp by the brunet, which let out a louder, desperate sob.

"Shh," Jack shushed him "Everything will get better, I promise."

This time Hiccup muttered a half-hearted 'Okay' against his hoodie.

"But now you have to stop crying, will you?"

Hiccup sniffed loudly and, letting Jack go, he pulled away from the hug, immediately missing the contact. He hastily rubbed his eyes, still red from all the tears he cried, with the back of his hand. Then he weakly, yet sincerely, smiled at the other boy. "Thank you Jack," he said. "I really needed to do this. I'm sorry if I had to let it all out on you but-"

"Would you stop talking nonsense, please?" the white haired teen replied. "Didn't I say that I would have been glad to help you anytime just a few hours ago in the locker room? Or did you already forget?"

"No, no I didn't. I just thought you weren't serious about that."

"Hell yeah I was! Now you know for sure, anyways" Jack giggled lightly. "Why don't you get your face cleaned up a bit and then we go studying History now? The test isn't going to complete itself. Unfortunately, I may add."

Hiccup let out an uncertain, weak laugh upon hearing those words, his mood slightly lifting thanks to Jack's cheerfulness. "It would be a great idea," he replied "I'll be right back." With that the brunet headed to the bathroom. Turning the water on, he let it flow in the sink for a second before taking a handful and splashing it all over his face. The cold liquid woke him up from the dizziness the tears had brought him. He blinked at the figure in the mirror hanging on the wall. He didn't have a very good-looking image. Actually he was surprised he didn't scare Jack away yet.

When he got back from his refreshing session, he found Jack still sitting on the couch, History book open on his legs.

"I see you already started Jack." Hiccup said, taking his seat next to the white haired teen. "What do you need to review?"

"What about ehm… everything?" Jack answered, smiling apologetically "I kinda forgot about History two months ago."

"That would mean you don't know a single thing?" Hiccup was incredulous. How could have Jack done such a thing? It was pure madness!

"Well, contrariwise to the popular belief, I actually listen during classes, so I can recall something. Not enough to get even a D in tomorrow's test, though." Jack shrugged, then noticed the look in Hiccup's eyes. "Hey! Don't glare daggers at me for this Hic! It's been a hard time with all the 'settling down' thing and I've had some, you know, family issues to think of."

"Yeah, sure" Hiccup scoffed. "I'm pretty certain that everybody used that excuse at least twice in their life. You are being cliché now."

"I'm serious here, Hic" Jack complained

"Yes, whatev'. Let's get to studying. The sooner we start, the sooner we end. Where do we have to start from Jack?"

"I guess we can open with the Civil War"

For the next four hours the two boys bored themselves with the gestures (stodgy, either heroic and courageous or not) of some dead man or, rarely, woman of the past centuries, impressing the descriptions written on the book deep into their brains, ready to pop out at the right time.

When they closed the book, the clocks on their phones read 18:32 and, outside the window, the winter sun was setting on the horizon, spreading his golden light generously.

"What?!" Jack exclaimed, obviously upset. "I can't believe we spent the whole afternoon on that futile thing, while we could have been playing. I mean… four fucking hours! I've never wasted so much time on a book before. How do you manage to bear this Hic? This is torture, pure suffering!"

"That's not true! Studying is not suffering, unless it's math obviously. It's helpful for your brain. By the way it's your fault. If you had studied a bit before today, a quick review would have been more than enough."

"Pfft" Jack puffed back at his friend's statement. "Whatever, nerd,"

"You just didn't just call me a nerd, did you?"

"And what if I did, nerd?" Jack was now smirking.

"Then I'd be really angry at you because, after I spent a whole afternoon studying things that I already knew to help you, I-". Hiccup had to stop when a grinning Jack started to tickle his hips, making him squirm and emit a little, girly laugh.

"Then I'll just have to tickle you 'till you aren't angry at me anymore, right?" Jack said, chuckling.

However Hiccup managed to flinch slightly, escaping the nasty fingers for a few precious instants. They were enough for him. "You wanna play this game?" the brunet said "Well, there can be two players!" With that he started to fight back, shoving his thin limbs onto Jack's body and giving him a taste of his own medicine. Of course he wasn't absolutely responsible if his hands, at some point during their battle, 'accidentally' brushed sometimes over Jack's groin.

Somehow after a few minutes, both of them were on the floor, laughing and laying next to each other.

"I surrender, Jack" Hiccup panted. "You are way too strong for me to beat. Please, be merciful of me, let me live."

"I will think about it," the other replied, as tired as his brunet friend, gasping for oxygen as Hiccup was. "Ah!" he exclaimed a few seconds later "I know what! I'll let you live if you promise me something."

"Maybe," Hiccup answered "It depends on what I have to promise you."

"I'll tell you if you accept."

"Well… considering that my choice is either this or more tickling…okay. You won, Jack. I accept. Now tell me."

Jack stood from the ground and pulled Hiccup to his feet with him. He took in a deep breath and then hugged Hiccup again. "You have to promise me," he said, "that the next time that you need to talk about something, or you are in need of comforting or even simply to cry, you will come to me and tell me, ok? I can't stand you being in such a state. Not if I can do something about that."

Hiccup, shocked by the sudden gesture, smiled happily and hugged Jack back without hesitation "I promise I will."

"Thank you."

"I should be the one thanking you for, you know, doing all this for me. No one has ever done it before." Hiccup blushed deep red while speaking.

"Because you never let them." Jack replied. "Toothless told me how much of a timid and reserved person you are. How rare it is to see the real Hiccup, hidden behind the barriers you built. But thank you for letting me in. Thank you for allowing me to be here for you, to help you. It means a lot for me, actually, Hiccup."

"Jack, I…" Hiccup gulped. He had never been so close to Jack. Maybe it was the right time. "I got to tell you something, Jack, I-"

He was cut off by a loud ring. The white haired boy's phone.

Jack pulled away from the hug and answered the call. "Hello?" he said. "Hi dad. Yes, I got it. Be home in ten." He hung up. "Sorry Hic. Looks like I have to go now. Don't forget your promise, alright?"

"Don't worry, I won't," Hiccup said. 'Damn it!" he thought 'I didn't get to say it.' Now it would take centuries to find the right moment (and the guts) again.

"Perfect. See you tomorrow then. At school," Jack said, waving him goodbye as he walked out of the door.

When the slam of the wood echoed in the house, Hiccup realized he had been left alone again. But not in a sad way this time.

No. This time he was peaceful. He was calm and, unusually, not sad: in fact that feeling of light happiness that Jack brought him with his presence, seemed to last. Because Hiccup didn't feel the rational, cold part of his mind taking over. Instead that little piece of his brain where Jack was equal to bliss, maintained the control of his thoughts. A warm coat of joy surrounded the brunet with a heat he hadn't felt for a very long time. That hot sensation penetrated deep into his pores, mixing with the blood in his veins, flowing his way to his heart, nestling in there, accumulating and growing into an ardent yet delicate blossom that caused his whole body to heat up.

His thoughts went back to the contact he and Jack shared that day. Never did they occur before. The way Jack's hand felt on his shoulder, the heat that he felt around him when the white haired boy's arms were wrapped around his tiny body in that caring way.

Knowing that those things were the most he could ever get from the other, drove him mad. But it made him feel also unbelievably happy. Really, really happy.

Too happy.

"Oh come on!" Hiccup exclaimed to himself, face-palming "Can I really get aroused by a hug?"

Apparently the answer was totally positive, as his throbbing manhood was clearly shouting in his boxers.

'Since no one is around I might as well take good care of it'

He hurried to the bathroom before his pervert resolve could fade into the usual rationality of his mind. Slamming the door shut after him, even if it was useless, he pulled down his pants and undies and sat down on the toilet. He took hold of his erected cock and slowly started to pump it up and down. Closing his eyes he let every image of Jack he judged suitable for the moment flow behind his eyelids. The slightly cold softness of Jack's skin, the warmth of his body, the sexiness of his mostly naked figure in the gym. From there on, he let his fantasy work for him to create pictures of him and Jack doing… wild things together.

His breath became shaky rapidly as the pumping got faster and faster. He let out an involuntary moan as he came, cum splattering on his belly and legs. He ripped a small piece of toilet paper and cleaned the little mess he made.

He had just washed his hands when a pulsating sensation started to spread from his chest. The rational part of his brain was imposing on the rest and soon enough he recognized that thing inside him. It was the guilt. The disgust for being so wrong. That thing that only Jack managed to tear away from his thoughts. But Jack wasn't there and the warm coat he left was long gone already.

Sadness and pain submerged Hiccup all at once, making him feel worse than ever. The brunet boy started to cry again. He was about to flip out his phone, call Jack and tell him that he was in a desperate need for a hug but he realized that, for that type of problem, the white haired boy would have been just the worst thing. He sniffed.

"Why?" he said to no one in particular. "Why do I have to be like this? I couldn't be normal, could I?"

He punched the wall with all the might he was capable of. His knuckles started to bleed slightly. His mind focused on the pain.

Yes. The pain was all he needed now.

A punishment for his errors. An excruciating torture for his body to bear, in order to remember the stupidity of his acts and thoughts, to warn him not to make the same mistake again.

He knew what to do. He had done it dozens of times already. A simple, rapid mechanical gesture.

He hurried to the kitchen sink and turned the water on, moving the handle to maximum heat. Then he shoved his hands under the scorching flow. It took them a few instants to become aching. He bit his lip not to shout. Several whines left his throat as he tortured himself. But getting burnt wasn't enough for him yet.

No, he needed more. A bigger and more painful chastisement. Switching the steaming flood of water off, he moved his sorely throbbing hands towards a drawer nearby and he opened it: inside, all the cutlery, forks and spoons were laying, neatly ordered.

A set of shiny, sharp, silver knives. The object of his attention.

He picked one and closed the drawer.

He rested the cutter on his left wrist. Bitten by the icy, cold, merciless metal his skin shivered. The blade was slowly dragged from one side to the other of his thin wrist, twice, carving two long, slender yet very deep lines, from which blood immediately started to pour, flowing fast, almost in a hurry to escape that prison that Hiccup's veins were, running down his hands and fingers, dripping to the floor and staining it crimson. The same treat was reserved to the right arm.

The blade fell to the ground, tingling in that small pool of blood that already formed around the brunet.

Hiccup fell to the ground, still crying, but not from the pain this time. Not the physical one, at least.

The blood wouldn't stop running outside of him.

He didn't care. Maybe it would have been better to be dead. At least some of his major problems would have been solved. After all… the world would have been better without him.

And for a second, in his mind, he wished for death.

Slowly, weakness and numbness started to sneak into his body from his fingers and toes.

A funny, almost inaudible song resounded from the living room. To Hiccup's ears it was like a small earthquake. He shrugged it off as a hallucination. However when the doorbell rang, it caught his attention.

"Hiccup? It's me Jack!" he heard shouting from the outside. What timing! The only one he couldn't ignore.

Not without difficulties he lifted himself from the ground and was about to go opening the door when he realized that he couldn't be seen in that state, especially by Jack. So he grabbed a pair of dish clothes and wrapped them around his bleeding wrists, hiding them carefully under the sleeves. A small bulge was all that could be seen of each of them.

"Hi Jack" he greeted weakly when he opened the door "What brings you here?"

"Oh, I just left my History book here and… Oh my God! Hiccup why are your trousers soaked in blood?" Jack's voice was expressing an overwhelming worry

"It's nothing" Hiccup replied with feeble voice, rubbing the back of his neck "I just fell and got hurt."

The look on Jack's face spoke for him: he didn't believe even the half of it. Despite that he said "Well, since I'm here, I'll take care of you while you rest a bit. Come on, go sit on the couch."

"But-"

"No buts, Hiccup" Jack ordered. "On the couch. Now."

The brunet couldn't help but obey as the white haired teen followed him into the living room.

"Now I'll go get you a nice glass of water, Hic," Jack said "Just sit here and don't move at all." With that, the white haired boy walked towards the kitchen.

'Wait… the kitchen?!' "Fuck!" Hiccup cursed loudly "Jack don't go in that room!"

Too late.

"HOLY SHIT!" Jack yelled in terror. He hurried back to Hiccup again, the bloody knife in his hand. "What happened Hic?" No answer. He threw the blade away and took both of Hiccup's shoulders, shaking them violently. "I asked you what the fuck happened!"

"Nothing,"

"Stop playing the idiot guy!" Jack yelled, giving another shake to his friend. "It isn't nothing! There is blood everywhere and you are fucking covered in blood and there is a fucking bloody knife and… wait… what are those swellings on your wrists?"

Again an embarrassed silence was the brunet's answer.

"Let me see, Hiccup."

When Jack rolled up his sleeves, Hiccup didn't try to flinch or even stop him.

An incredulous expression was clearly written all over Jack's face as he gasped for breath, of which he ran out of when the realization hit him. "You've been cutting yourself," It wasn't a question. "We have to get you to the hospital, now!"

"No!" Hiccup shouted with a sudden strength, eyes widened in terror. "No hospital. They'll tell my dad."

"Hiccup this is serious. You could even get an infection!"

"I have first aid kits and some alcohol upstairs, that'll be enough. Please no hospital."

"But Hiccup-"

"Please Jack. I'm begging you. No hospital." Hiccup whined pathetically.

The white haired boy took in a sharp breath. "Okay" he agreed, sighing "But you are going to let me take care of you"

"Seems even." Just what he needed. To have his sadness shield around. And he was worried about him too. Two birds with one stone.

Hiccup didn't protest when Jack helped him walk into his bedroom, slip in his pajama suit and put him into bed, under the blankets, or when the white haired boy cleaned his wounds and made him a proper bandage.

"You are not leaving this bed until I say so. That means you are even forbidden to go to school or to study: you have to get your body a good period of quietness. Now sleep. You need to rest after what happened. I'll clean but tomorrow… tomorrow we will have a talk."

Even if the clock read just 19:17, Hiccup was really tired indeed. Maybe it was due to the blood loss. He was so tired that he didn't even have the strength to complain. He just closed his eyes and dozed off.

For a second he thought he felt something on his forehead but he was in the dreams' kingdom before he could decide whether it was a hallucination or not.

* * *

**I hope you liked this. I don't know what to say now, actually...**

**Let's just say Happy New Year to everyone and their families. **

**Thanks to all my readers and reviewers (and followers) for supporting me. I love you all!**

**Wanna get me a (late) present for Christmas? Leave a review!**

**Good bye until the next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo! How are you doing guys? How has this awesome new year started? Ok, now the confession: this chapter wasn't in my plans. I mean, yes, it was but not for today. I meant to type it down on the 8 Jan, but I missed you all so much and I saw the number of reviews and follows and favs growing so fast that I just couldn't wait! I'm sorry if it is shitty. If it is, it's because I wrote this at home (and I write better when I'm at school, feigning to pay attention to classes. But school is over until tomorrow, so...)**

**To anubarack: I'm sorry if I made you feel sick, but I'm also happy that this story seems real to you. So real that you feel sick when I write about blood...**

**To HoneyBeeez: *eyes glittering with joy and shaky voice* you read that three times and you still think it's awesome? You are making me feel like crying out in total ecstasy. Thank you *shyly flushes completely red***

**To .3: New year, new story, new reader but also new author thanking you for the interest you have in this story! Don't worry, I'll keep it up until the very endo of this, I promise! Thank you, really!**

**To Kigen Dawn: You know, I kind of meant to leave you in a cliffhanger without making Jack come back in the last chapter, but i decided that (for now) I'm not that evil. Don't worry though! There will be lots of occasions to leave you on the edge of your seat. Just wait.**

**To Mjus: Yeah, I made him clumsy on purpose. I wanted to remark that his mind was completely clouded at the moment. Thanks for the wishes for a happy new year (obvious that I wish them back to you!). And, yeah, I knew Hiccup was a lefty but I forgot! Thank you for reminding me!  
**

**To TS and Double-T Forever Strong: Well, you shall not wait anymore. Here it is, my friend. Thank you for reading and liking the story!**

**To thecrazyLaDiDa: Hehe, I know that they are perfect and cute together. It couldn't be different. They are a match made in Heaven! You really think that this is really good? *blushes* Thank you!**

**To mermiemurtans: I hope that you will like this chapter as much as the last one and even more. And what do you think of repetition, now? Did I manage to erase that or you don't think so? Tell me please.**

**Thanks to my beta-readers Night-Fury 1 (that from the next chapter will be back) and HoneyBeeez, my two favorite grammar-nazis. All the love of this world for them!**

**Ok time for the Disclaimer: I don't own anythying but the AU and the Plot and blah, blah, blah...**

**Enough! I won't bother you anymore! Have a good reading session!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – It's your fault!**

When Hiccup woke up, the first thing that he realized was that he felt dizzy and on the verge of throwing up. His whole body was like a heavy boulder, which not even Hercules could have lifted from the ground, and his limbs were not only aching madly, but also numb. He found out that it was difficult to even move a finger and it cost him an incredible amount of energy. When he tried to tilt his head to look at the alarm clock, a wave of pain jolted through his temples, resounding in all his head just as if a several packs of elephants were trumpeting and stomping their paws on the ground all together at once. He shut his eyes closed, moaning in discomfort, waiting for the throbbing soreness to subside, which took a minute or so.

The clock's screen read 10:22. Crap. He was late for school, just for a sweet change.

He was about to try to lift his stone limbs from the bed, even if the dullness of his body probably wouldn't have allowed him to succeed, ready to abandon the inviting warmth of the blankets when he was suddenly interrupted by a well-known voice, coming from the opposite side of the room.

"I wouldn't even try if I were you, Hiccup," a small pause "But if you want to have more pain into your half-empty veins, be my guest." The white haired boy stood still, leaning against the door's frame for support.

"Good morning to you too, Jack," the brunet muttered, his voice husky and raspy, completing the awesome picture that was his physical condition in that morning

"There will be nothing good for you. Not now nor in the next few mornings, probably." Was Jack's harsh reply. There was no trace of the caring tone of the day before in the teen's voice.

"No need to be mean, Jack. And, as much as I hate to break it to you, we are late for school. Why didn't you wake me up?" Hiccup said, obviously trying to distract the white haired boy from his pathetic condition.

"You won't be attending school for three days at least, Hiccup. Consequently I felt no need to wake you up early. After all you needed to sleep." The white haired teen walked to Hiccup's bed and sat on its edge, making the mattress bounce a bit.

His whole body surely unthankful for the sudden movement, the brunet hissed in pain and glared his worst look at Jack. "Would you mind being calm and letting me rest, Jack? I don't feel exactly awesome here."

"Oh, really? Sorry, I didn't think so." Jack's response was muttered and seemed offended.

"You didn't? Well, now you know. Just shut up unless you have something important to say." Hiccup deliberately wanted to get to the other boy's soul and leave a burn with his words. The flames of regret and sorry sorrow lit up in his mind, but before he got the chance of taking back what he said, Jack replied.

"Oh, rest assured," he said, "I have plenty of important things to tell you, Hiccup. The first one that pops up into my mind, though, is a question. That would be…" For a tiny moment, an awkward silence echoed into the air, but then Jack shouted right in Hiccup's face. "WHY THE FUCK MY BEST FRIEND TRIED TO CUT HIMSELF TO DEATH, RIGHT AFTER HE PROMISED ME THAT HE WOULD HAVE COME TO ME IF HE NEEDED HELP WITH ANYTHING!"

Hiccup covered his ears, both to muffle the loud yell, which caused him to yelp in pain, and to try not to hear what Jack had to say about his stupid actions. He wasn't sure of which one was the main reason. Still he curled up into a ball, turning away from Jack, avoiding the blue accusing and penetrating gaze of the boy. "I-I don't… Jack, I…" he stuttered, not daring to face the other yet. His breathing became shallow.

"YOU WHAT?" Jack yelled, grabbing the other's teen shoulders and spinning him forcefully, causing the brunet to groan because of his aching body. "YOU WHAT? TELL ME, I'M EAGER TO LISTEN!"

"J-Jack please calm down," Hiccup pleaded, a scared expression on his face. He pulled the blankets up to his nose, trying to hide from the furious white haired boy.

"DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT THAT!" Jack yelled, grabbing the covers and shoving them away from the bed, leaving Hiccup completely exposed (well not completely, since he had his pajamas on). "YOU WON'T HIDE NOW."

Hiccup sobbed, a tear going down his cheek "Jack, please stop. You are scaring me now."

Seeing the face of the brunet, Jack's angry expression softened a bit as he replied "Not as much as you had me worried last night. What were you think you were doing Hic? Why would you do that?"

"I'm sorry," Hiccup whispered, a desperate look on his face. "I'm sorry, I've been so weak. Forgive me Jack, please. I didn't mean to. I'm so sorry."

"Hey" Jack said softly, in his voice a reassuring warmth in the place of the previous anger. "Don't worry, okay? There is nothing to forgive. You are safe now. I found you before the damage was unfixable. Now you just have a couple more scars, right? I'm the one who should apologize for being so violent. I was just so angry and worried about you that I lost my temper. I shouldn't have freaked out like that." With that he picked the blankets up from the ground and put them on Hiccup again. "Here you go, warm again," he said, the tiniest of the smiles on his lips. "I'm gonna go get you some breakfast, okay?"

Hiccup nodded and, as Jack went downstairs walking as silently as he could not to make Hiccup's head throb, looked out of the window. It was raining. Showering, actually. He could barely see through the thick shroud of raindrops. Hiccup sighed: the weather was perfectly matching his mood. Grey, clouded and cold. No light, no way to escape the moist, annoying little things on the outside and no way to escape his sadness on the inside. A dead end.

Before he could start to dig deep into his mournful thoughts, his door was opened again and Jack entered the room holding a tray into his hands. On the tray, a bowl of corn-flakes and a glass of steaming milk, along with two apples. Jack helped the brunet to sit up and then put the tray on his legs, grabbing one of the apples and giving it a big bite. "There." he said "A good, healthy, square breakfast for my dear friend."

"Thanks." He tried to grab the spoon and start eating, but he found the action a bit too complicated for his numb fingers. Three times he tried to pick the spoon up, three times he failed miserably.

"Wait, let me help you," Jack said, putting down the apple core and grabbing the spoon from the tray. A spoonful of flakes was in front of Hiccup's mouth. "Open up for the cargo, Hic"

The brunet obliged, a slight pout on his face. He chewed and swallowed, but when Jack readied another spoonful for him, he shook his head and childishly refused. "I won't eat anything if you keep saying that shit before feeding me. I'm not a baby."

"Nope, but you are as cute as one when you need help. So just shush and open up again!"

At that statement, Hiccup's face flushed deep red from the jawline to the tip of his ears and nose. Not having the courage to reply, the brunet simply opened his mouth, trying not to look at Jack's expression and not completely managing to do it. In fact the white haired boy was bearing, in that moment, the most adorable expression ever seen. And Hiccup had stared at Jack's beautiful face more than one or two times… a lot more. Slowly as he ate, the energy began to run again in Hiccup's body, chasing the numbness of his limbs away, making the dull throbbing in his head subside and making his vision completely normal again from dizzy blurry. Actually, he didn't notice he had a blurry vision, so slightly blurry it was. He started to feel a little bit better but whether it was due to Jack or to the food, he didn't know. He managed to have a grip on the glass of milk strong enough to not let it fall and drink it on his own. Yet, Jack insisted to cut his apple into little slices himself and help him eat that too, both by feeding him and by stealing two or three bites from him.

The white haired boy took the tray, the bowl and the glass downstairs and slipped them into the kitchen sink. Then he went back into the brunet's room. "Hey, since you have to rest and I have all the intentions to totally skip school for the next days to stay with you and keep you company, what are we going to do?"

"Really?" Hiccup was surprised "I mean, you really would risk being caught by your father cutting school just to help me?"

"Not that much of a risk, he wouldn't notice anyways. My grades have always been the lowest of the entire school, in Burgess and here in Berk too. And if I get suspended he just sighs and waves me off, usually." Jack scoffed, somewhat smiling. "You see? No risk at all."

"I still think that it's very kind of you,"

Jack blushed slightly, averting his gaze from Hiccup's eyes "No, it's nothing, really." For a few moments no noise could be heard in the room.

"Why are you looking away, Jack?" Hiccup asked, smirking.

"I'm not so used to compliments…" Awkward silence. "Sooo… I was wondering if maybe we could watch a movie or something like that. We could use your laptop so you don't need to move and I could just lay down next to you,"

'Don't think dirty, Don't think dirty' was Hiccup's mantra, repeated over and over again in his head as he answered. "Sure thing, Jack. I keep all the DVDs in the top drawer of my desk. Pick at least three, I'm afraid there is nothing else to do if I can't get up,"

"You won't get up unless I said say so. I'm gonna grab four movies," Jack replied ad went to where Hiccup told him. Opening the drawer he saw the biggest gathering of kid's movies ever. "Dumbo, The beauty and the beast, The little mermaid, Brother bear, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Tarzan, Mary Poppins, Melody time… Geez, Hic. You are really into children movies, aren't you?"

"Well, no shit Sherlock! I've been the hugest fan of Disney and such since I was, like, four…" Hiccup giggled lightly "They keep my mind light and make me feel like a child once more… I feel happy when memories come back with those films. I can still recall most of the lines."

"Actually, I'm a huge fan too…" Jack seemed lost in thoughts for a second. "Bet I remember more lines than you!" The white haired teen shouted cheeringly.

"Bring it on, boy!"

The movies had been picked: first on Hercules, then Peter Pan, later Alice in Wonderland and finally The little Mermaid. Jack made himself comfortable on the bed, next to Hiccup (which blushed at the sole thought of being in a bed with Jack) and the brunet's laptop laid on their knees. The disc was plugged in and the challenge begun. Actually, the boys became bored of that and settled for a tie after more or less five minutes, deciding it was more worthy to just watch the movie.

As the time passed, though, Hiccup found himself unable to focus on the screen for more than ten seconds so he just gave up and started staring at Jack, trying to get closer to him. A couple of times the white haired teen tilted his head to stretch his neck, and Hiccup was afraid he had been caught. But if that was the case, the other didn't seem to mind. At some point during the 'projection' of Peter Pan, Hiccup gathered all of the leftover courage from the day before and snuggled up to Jack. He expected the white haired boy to shove him away, saying rude things about him and saying something along the lines of 'You disgusting faggot'. When Jack put an arm around his shoulders, pulling him nearer instead, Hiccup let out a content sigh and closed his eyes, savoring the awesome sensation that being close to Jack gave him.

When he opened his eyes again, he discovered that he had fallen asleep again and the final credits of 'The little Mermaid' were running on his laptop. He yawned loudly and tried to move only to find out he was still snuggled up to Jack, which who hadn't removed his arm.

"Hello there, sleeping beauty" Jack whispered. "Quite the long nap you had. Feeling better than this morning?"

"A bit," Hiccup said "You watched all those films all alone?"

"Of course! I didn't want to wake you. As I said before you need to rest as much as you can."

"What time is it?"

"It's 20: 45. Why?"

"No way that those films were so long. You fell asleep too?"

"Yes, just after Peter Pan" Jack answered. "I slept a couple of hours. No wonder though: this bed is so comfy and you kept me warm just so right. I couldn't resist,"

"Oh… yeah, right…. Oh, uhm… yes, okay." Hiccup tried to stutter something.

"You know, I hate to say this but you would be much easier to understand if you used actual words,"

"Hardy har har, Jack. Is this the best you can do?"

"No, the best I can do is go downstairs and prepare us dinner, because your father isn't coming home today and not even tomorrow. Yesterday he asked me if I could remain to watch over you while he couldn't."

"Why am I not surprised about this?" Hiccup sighed, not as sadly as he used to, though. After all Jack was around. "What's for dinner then?"

"Corn-flakes," Jack answered matter-of-factly. "Because I cannot cook anything else."

"Pouring corn-flakes in a bowl isn't considered as cooking."

"Guess that I cannot cook at all, then," Jack said "But since you are not leaving this bed until tomorrow, you shall be happy with corn-flakes."

"I would be happy with anything you did, Jack," Hiccup muttered lowly to himself.

"What was that?"

"NOTHING!" the brunet snapped unwillingly. "Go prepare dinner."

Jack just scoffed and went downstairs into the kitchen once again.

* * *

"You know," Hiccup said, munching his own meal, "I still have to know how you managed to convince my father to let me stay at home for three days."

"I didn't" Jack answered "You did."

"I did?"

"Well, unknowingly. You had temperature and he just checked you. I told him about a certain illness that goes around these days and the trick was done. You are off school. You are welcome though."

"He checked me personally? And he didn't see the… you know, right?"

"Yeah, I hid the bandages carefully but when he checked you, he muttered something about his always-lying-on-Mondays son. You know something about it?" Jack's face bore an amused smirk right now.

"Long story short: sometimes I act sick,"

"How despicable of you!" Jack said laughing "I thought you were perfect!"

Hiccup just blushed and groaned in embarrassment. "When are you coming back tomorrow morning?"

"I'm crashing on your couch, like I did this last night, why?"

"You stayed here this last night?" Hiccup was shocked. "And you managed to sleep on the hard couch we have?"

"No, not really. That's kinda why I napped a bit, before."

Dinner was over quicker than Hiccup would have liked it to be. And for as much as Hiccup tried to make Jack stay with him a bit more, his low ability at small talking only allowed him to put up a conversation until the clock read 22:17.

Jack gathered the empty bowls in his hands and was already heading for his uncomfortable sleeping place when the brunet called him back.

"Jack" Hiccup whispered shyly "If… if you want m-maybe you could just sleep here with me. I-I mean… yeah, why not? It's more comfy anyways…"

"I wouldn't mind at all, actually, but are you sure you are ok with it, Hic? Doesn't this make you uncomfortable or freaked out?"

'What?! Are you crazy?! I couldn't be happier!' Hiccup thought, already smiling. However what left his mouth was more like "No, it's ok. I mean, what kind of bastard would I be if I didn't even let you sleep in a proper bed for two nights in a row?"

"Oh, you are totally right! I'm gonna bring the bowls down tomorrow then." Saying that, Jack started to peel off his hoodie. Under that, there was no shirt. "Uh, right… I sleep shirtless, does this bother you, Hic?"

As the brunet started to sweat and blush, forcing himself to look at Jack's face, he answered "No, I'm totally fine. What bothers me is that you aren't cold without a shirt under that. That's insanity man!"

"No, it's called thermal sensibility Hic," Jack answered as he slipped under the blankets, turning his back to Hiccup. "G'night" he muttered turning the lights off.

"Night," the brunet answered absent-mindedly, staring at the blinding perfection of Jack's smooth skin. 'I gotta start cutting myself more often if this is what I get in return.'

* * *

The next morning found a happily sleeping Hiccup hugging a shirtless and also sleeping Jack. Both of them were peaceful in their dreams and a smile was on their lips.

Pity that Hiccup forgot to turn his alarm off.

When the electronic screech shouted to wake the two teen, Hiccup shut it angrily and went back to his former state (half-asleep and spooning Jack) until he realized what he was doing. He blushed furiously and disentangled Jack from the hug.

No, wait…

His brain ordered his arms to let the other boy go, but they merrily refused to do so, giving the brain and the hierarchy of the human body the finger (metaphorically of course). There was nothing he could do. The sensation of Jack's body into his arms was just too good to be abandoned easily. In fact, instead of loosening his grip, he got it tightened.

"Uuh… Hic?" Jack whispered softly, "What are you doing?"

"I'm… hugging you?" Hiccup tried to escape the awkward situation with the irony. It didn't work.

"Well, thank you Captain Obvious for saving my life. I meant why are you hugging me?"

"Because I was… cold?" The brunet lied for his dear life, but he knew that this lie couldn't be believed.

"I call bullshit on that," Jack replied, almost letting out a giggle. "Come on, why are you hugging me?"

There was no anger in his voice, actually. And that gave Hiccup the confidence to put up a believable lie. "I had a bad nightmare, Jack, and I needed to be close to someone which could warm my dreams up, that's all. Sorry for scaring you and sorry if this bothers you,"

"No, it doesn't annoy me at all. No need to be sorry. I'm never bothered when it comes to help a friend, you should know it. You should have awakened me, so that I could have helped you sleep again," Jack said shrugging. "But I kinda need to get up now. You know… toilet issues"

Hiccup immediately released Jack, that who headed for the bathroom straightaway.

When the white haired boy came back he stopped the 'show' for Hiccup, putting his hoodie back on. "Hiccup," he said, "Do you want to tell me what the dream was about?"

"It was about…" Hiccup stopped for a second, trying to find something scary enough, for both him and Jack, so that the conversation about it could wear off quickly. "About me and the thing from two nights ago,"

Jack's expression immediately became worried. "Listen Hiccup," he said in that unusual serious voice he had sometimes "I know you are not the talkative guy and I let the topic fall yesterday. But I have to know: why did you do it?"

"I… I don't know" Hiccup said tentatively. Out of anger and desperation, probably. But he really didn't know why the urge had been so strong in that moment. He was always angry and sad the same way. So why that day it burst into a thing like that. Into a desire, no, a true longing for death?

"You have to know it. No one does something like that without a proper reason. And you are not even a stupid guy, so you have to perfectly know why,"

"It was because I was angry and depressed all the time, ok? But something made those feelings vent all at once and made me want to die so badly. I don't know what, though…" What happened that day? Nothing that important but... the talk with Jack! It all made sense to Hiccup now. When Jack forced him to spill what he felt inside he caused all the mess.

An angry expression was now on Hiccup's face as he glared menacingly at the white haired teen.

"Hiccup, what-?" Jack tried to say.

The brunet cut him off. "You made me say everything. You were the one to let me cry out all my sorrow, granting me a moment of relief. But then you left me there to rot, alone and forgotten. It was you who lied to me, telling me that I would have felt better. It is YOUR FAULT!" Hiccup's voice slowly rose into an angry yell. "IT IS YOUR FAULT!" he repeated.

Jack's face looked hurt and Hiccup could have sworn that something was glimmering at the corner of his right eye. Before he could tell for sure, though, Jack turned around and walked out the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

* * *

**Oh, crap! What did I write! Oh poor Jack! And poor Hiccup too, he is alone again!**

**You can offically hate me for this chapter, ok? Maybe you'll love me after, but now if you'll hate me I will understand!**

**Thank you all for reading guys! Next chapter should be out soon, unless I get into troubles at school. In that case I won't be writing until next week. I'm sorry!**

**Good bye and see you soooooon! (I hope)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo, buddies! How are things going up in here? I'm doing shitty... Just kidding. I'm doing fine enough. So... let me say I'm a lot sorry for the lateness of this. I wanted to post it four days ago but... issues came up. I didn't have time to type this chapter down. I did it yesterday and my super quick beta readers had it ready for this morning but I was too lazy to post it until the nightfall. So... yeah... sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anythiiing but the plot and the AU, guys... but you already know that. What you don't know is that I'm fed up with writing this shit. But i have to. Otherwise I'll be illegal. And I would like to stay away from jail for another year or so... at least.**

**A supreme praise goes to my two beta readers: Night-Fury 1(she is back!) and HoneyBeeez(my favorite Pillow), for being so quick. I can't understand how they do... they'll have to explain me one of these days...**

**However, I'd like to thank all my readers, followers and reviewers. Geez... 28 reviews... Never had so much love on me all at once... *sniffs and shies away in a corner to wipe away tears of joy*. I love you all!**

**To Night-Fury 1: Well... I like proper English too but I'm not a mothertongue so, most of the times, I'm pretty sucky from the grammatical point of view...**

**To HoneyBeeez: I made up that scene on purpose to bring some fluffyness in the angst... of course I just overrun it with more hurt, like, tow seconds later but it's the nice purpose that counts, right? By the way... THANK YOUUUUUU! I'm cooing (is this even the right verb? I don't think so... maybe purring) out of happiness that you find this interesitng! Love you so much, my Lovely Pillow. **

**To thecrazyLaDiDa: I swear that I thought of them that, while trying to make up, made out... Ahah. But unfortunately, that's not my plan for now.**

**To mermiemurtans : Whilst I'm completely happy that I blew you away and left you astonished with last chapter, I'm not sure what does 'Hits home' mean. Sorry, I'm ignorant! And I'm even more sorry if I wrote your name wrong sometimes and didn't notice... it's just that it's so complicated... if you find out that I misspelled just tell me. I'll fix it! You really think that I'm a fantastic writer? Aaw... Thank you!**

**To TruxxxtonEr: Thank you. It took me lot of time to actually plan the background of this story. Long hours spent feigning to pay attention to classes... Aah nice memories... *nostalgic sigh*. Anyways... I'm a fan of TootCup conversation (and love) too. They always get to each other so easily... And thanks for noticing my idea of Toothless never being a dragon. That it exactly what my plan was! But I do not know what does lopsided mean... Sory, I'm being ignorant again... Thank you!**

**Have a good reading session!**

* * *

**Chapter 5 – The chase**

The same instant the door slammed shut, the sense of guilt and the realization of what he just did crumbled on Hiccup all at once. He shook his head in denial, not wanting to believe that he just blamed it on Jack. On Jack! On his crush. On his friend. On the same person that helped him when he was in a consuming need. On the same person that, instead of leaving him alone or taking him to some hospital room, under suicide watch and with a crazy psychologist, agreed to hide his injuries and healed them, trying to understand him. On the same person that let him hold onto his naked chest that morning, deciding to ignore his obviously blatant lie.

"Jack!" Hiccup shouted at the top of his lungs "Wait! Please come back. I'm sorry Jack!" The only answer was the sound of feet hurriedly descending down the staircase. "Jack?" Hiccup tried again. "Please answer me. I'm sorry!" Silence. "Come on don't make me beg for you to come back, I said I'm sorry!"

He wasn't going to obtain accomplish anything, continuing like that. He needed to get to the other boy. Hiccup hopped off of his bed, only to find out that his legs weren't strong enough yet to keep him up and standing firmly. He crashed to the floor, wobbling. His whole body was aching.

"Jack!" he called. "I fell and I'm hurt. I know that you are angry at me, but can you at least come here and help me up, please?"

Silence. Nothing but silence. No sound flew in the house for three minutes at least, except for a rare groan of pain from the brunet. Then, suddenly, steps echoed, nearing Hiccup's bedroom.

Jack entered, hood pulled on, making it difficult to see his face. He picked Hiccup up from the floor and shoved him back on the mattress as rudely as possible. Without even speaking a word, Jack spun around and was already about to leave, when the other boy stopped him.

"Jack, I'm sorry for what I said, reall-"

"Shut up," Jack interrupted him abruptly. His voice was cold, distant and hollow. "I don't care. I don't want to hear another one of your lies." With that he went downstairs again, his feet creepily producing no sound at all this time, as if he was hovering.

Unable to move due to his sore muscles and unable to speak from the shock of seeing Jack so angry at him, Hiccup just laid there on his bed, tormented thoughts running through his head, mouth dry and eyes moist, yet not crying. The time flow had been messed up with and every second seemed to last both for the eternity altogether and for no more than a brief, evanescent instant. The trails of his rational thoughts were long way lost already.

Outside the rain was still ongoing.

However, when he heard a clicking sound his head mechanically tilted to the side and he realized that someone had entered the house. He heard two voices talking: one was Jack's, he was able to tell for sure, but he couldn't exactly pinpoint the second one, even if it sounded familiar to him.

The main door was slammed shut again and, from the sound of footsteps, Hiccup could tell that someone was coming upstairs, in his room.

'He must be Jack.' he thought, 'He has to be Jack. He is coming back to tell me that I'm an idiot and that he isn't that mad at me anymore.'

The door of his bedroom cracked open.

"Jack!" Hiccup exclaimed without even looking at his guest, suddenly finding the energies energy to speak again. "I'm sorry. I mean it. I'm truly sorry. I shouldn't have said what I said and-"

"Whoa dude! Calm down, will you? What's going on?"

He wasn't Jack. He wasn't Jack at all.

"Nothing" Hiccup muttered sadly "I just expected you to be someone you clearly are not, Toothless..."

"Oh, I could have deduced that by the way you spoke…" Toothless replied, sarcastic. "By the way, you are welcome. It was just no problem at all to figure out a believable excuse to get off school early and come look after your sick, feverish ass. Really, stop hugging me, you don't need to be so grateful."

"Thank you" Hiccup whispered, turning his back to the friend and sighing.

"Hey Hic, what's wrong? Why are you so grumpy and sad and untreatable all of a sudden? It's not like you are being your usual self…" Toothless pointed out, a hint of curiosity in his voice.

Hiccup couldn't help but smirking slightly. So Toothless knew him so well after all. 'Well… Duh, you idiot!' his subconscious told him. 'He has known you since, like, kindergarten. Of course he understands if there is something wrong that is happening to you.' Then why he didn't notice his problems with Jack? When his mind stayed silent, he just huffed. Evidently he didn't know the answer.

"Hey?" Toothless touched the brunet's shoulder lightly. "Houston to Hiccup. Are you still alive up there? Should I call 911?"

"No, I'm alright, don't worry. I was just, you know, sinking deep in thoughts… Anyways what was the question again?"

"I asked you what was that got your mood so down today,"

"Well, I answer you that my current mood is none of your concern. And I do not want you to take care of me. I'm not a baby anymore," Hiccup snorted. "I can perfectly take care of myself on my own."

"Jack says otherwise," Toothless said matter-of-factly. "And I'm sorry to say so but I completely agree with him."

At the mention of Jack's name, Hiccup's shoulders shook unintentionally and his mouth stayed shut, suppressing any possible sarcastic reply.

"So I assume that your mood has something to do with our beloved Jack Frost." Toothless stated, seeing Hiccup's reaction. "What happened? And why did Jack look like he had been crying when he left?"

"We had an argument, that's all. Nothing major, though. We'll be over it in no time and tomorrow at the latest we'll be friends again."

"Jack's pained and offended expression, once again, told me otherwise," Toothless commented harshly. There was no reply from the brunet as an embarrassed silence fell into the room, dividing the two friend like a wall. After a while, the black haired boy tried again to start a proper conversation. "So…" he said, "Quite a fever you caught, eh Hic?"

Hiccup puffed and scoffed. "You are ridiculous when you don't know what to say, Tooth."

"Well, I'm so sorry" the other replied, pouting, "But you aren't going to tell me anything about what happened and I'd rather talk with you, not to you."

"Tooth?"

"I'm listening,"

"Where did he go?"

"Who?"

"Jack. Where did Jack go?"

"He told me he was going back to school to explain the reason of his missed classes. I can foretell troubles for him already…"

"Can you drive me there?"

"What?! Are you nuts Hiccup?"

"I need you to drive me there. I have to see him. Can you help me or not?"

"I guess that you would find a way to drag yourself there even if I didn't help you, right?" Hiccup simply nodded and Toothless sighed. "You are always the same, Hiccup: stubborn and hopeless. Come on, put some decent clothes on. I'm gonna pick you up in five minutes."

Exactly five minutes later, Toothless came back from his house, where he picked up his car, and was helping the brunet into his black colored vehicle. Soon after, he was driving his road to the school, hammer down. The car was an old, hellish, rusty, soon-to-be-dust Cadillac Eldorado Biarritz, directly from the 50s. A deadly piece of metal. The thing was so dismissed that, even while not moving, the seats trembled as if the car was going to crumble into ashes all of a sudden.

"I still don't get why you have this thing instead of a normal car, just like everyone else." Hiccup shouted, trying to overcome the engine's screech.

"Because I got it for free from my cousin." Toothless replied, yelling as well. "Plus it's not like I had much of a choice. And you don't even have a car. Quite a pair you have to insult mine!"

"At least you could get it fixed by a mechanic or something. It would be nicer…"

"Shut up Hic!" the black haired boy poked the other's arm. "It's not like my crap is made out of benjamins, you know? And she is perfect like this!"

"Sure." Hiccup's sarcasm was back all at once from where it disappeared before "It's perfect. Only if you want a shiny, exploding death, though. It's not even a damn car: it's a suicide machine!"

"Don't listen to him, baby." Toothless cooed, petting the stirring wheel gently "To me, you are perfect just like this. I like you this way."

"Oh sweet Jesus walking on water." Hiccup sighed in defeat. "And you had the nuts to call me crazy… At least tell me that you didn't give her a name."

"Of course I did!" Toothless exclaimed proudly. The brunet face-palmed. "Her name is Night Fury."

"Why the Hell would you give your rotting car the name of one of the mightiest of the Norse dragons? This doesn't make any sense."

"It does: it's because no one sees her when you speed down the street like a Fury." Toothless said, a grin on his face. "She is swift and invisible, merging into the shadows. And Night is my last name too."

"For how much I'd like to argue about her 'swiftness', which is, just for the records and in case you didn't take notice, 24.3 mph when you are pedal to the metal," Hiccup said, chuckling "I have to agree with you. She is, actually, invisible. It's difficult to notice a moving pile of rust, after all, don't you think?"

"One more word and I'll drop you right here." Toothless grunted.

"Have I already told you how much do I like this car, Tooth?"

"No, but you may begin now"

After a few minutes of Hiccup's unending (and sarcastic) appreciations, Toothless pulled in the school's parking lot. The instant the engine was turned off, the brunet unfastened his belt and stumbled out of the car. He began running towards the building, supported by an absurd amount of energy coming from who knows where. He was aiming for the headmaster's office, where Jack would have probably been. In his dash, he tripped several times, numbness and tiredness kicking in. He was still feeble, he felt his legs couldn't sustain him so for much longer and he knew his breath was quickly running short as and his vision started to slightly blur. He didn't care and made a run for his dear life, trying to speed up and ignoring Toothless' shouts telling him to wait.

When he arrived at the door he was searching for, he stopped to listen, He could hear Jack's voice filled with nervousness and the headmaster talking over him. He burst the door open, crashing into it with his whole body. A dull pain started to throb in his muscles and bones.

When Jack heard the noise of something slamming against the door, he interrupted his apologies and turned around, standing from the chair he had been sitting on. In front of him there was the last sight he ever expected to have: Hiccup, panting and sweating, had just broke into the headmaster's office. To say that he bore a completely surprised expression would have been a rather big understatement. For a second his brain stopped working. It took him an instant to react after the reactivation of his synapses, though.

"Hiccup!" he exclaimed, walking over to his pale and obviously about-to-pass-out friend and hugging him, taking a portion of his weight on him as well. "What are you doing here? You are supposed to be resting now! You are still weakened from the sickness. Look at you: pale and wobbling. Idiot. You are a complete idiot." However, despite the insults, his voice bore no anger, just an infinite worry for Hiccup. "Come on, sit down."

"No," the brunet managed to pant out. "Cannot sit down. I came here to say-" His vision completely blurred, black veils covering his eyes. His legs finally gave up and he leaned into Jack completely. The sudden burst of energy that helped him before was flowing out of his body. All of a sudden he was able to feel the whole weight of the gravity force. "I'm sorry Jack." he managed to whisper before his consciousness finally slipped away from him.

Looking at his fainted friend, Jack brushed the brunet hair with his hand. "Poor Hiccup…" he murmured softly, a tiny smile on his lips. "You came all the way here just to say you were sorry?"

Of course the other boy didn't answer, but his actions had clearly spoken for him.

"Well," the headmaster said, rubbing his her eyes. "I guess that this just confirms what you told me. Go on. Take your leave and bring him home. I allow you both to skip classes until he can come back to school. Out of my sight, now. I got loads of modules to fill."

Jack nodded and picked Hiccup up on his back, mimicking some sort of piggyback ride. He was just about to walk out the door when he heard the headmaster's voice again.

"Mr. Frost?" she said. "If I find out that this is one of your tricks, not only will you and your friend be expelled straightaway, but I'll also have the pleasure of skinning you alive. Personally."

Jack swallowed nervously and nodded.

"Good bye, Mr. Frost. And remember to floss regularly,"

"Yes, Mrs. Toothiana."

When Toothless found him, he was walking down the hallways, thinking something like 'God, if that woman isn't strange… She always says something about teeth, whenever she talks… she is a creep.'

Seeing that the brunet had passed out, the black haired boy face palmed and muttered something along the lines of "Fucking idiot, told you to wait. But no! You are too fucking smart for me, aren't you?"

He drove them to the Haddock's house. Since Jack was back, Toothless felt no need to stay anymore. "Going home," he said, dropping them in front of Hiccup's main gate, the brunet still unconscious on Jack's shoulders. "Someone needs to go get his homework done. Someone still goes to school…"

"Hardy har har, James." The white haired boy answered. "We both know that if you were in my shoes, you'd never leave his side. I just happened to be here before you when he was in need."

"Yeah, whatever." Toothless scoffed. "Take good care of him for me, too." He said before driving away.

"Will do." Jack replied, watching the other boy taking off. "Will do."

When Hiccup opened his eyes again, he was in his bed, dressed in his pajamas. He hoped that his argument with Jack had all been a dream. A horrible, dark dream. Unfortunately that wasn't the case. The clock read 17:42 and Jack was sitting at the edge of his bed, fully dressed (much to Hiccup's complain). "Jack?" the brunet murmured, taking a weak hold on the other's wrist with his hand. "Are you still mad at me?"

"Hey, Hic!" Jack greeted, smiling. "You woke up finally. How are you?"

"Fine enough for someone who just fainted after blaming his stupid actions on his best friend without any real reason." Hiccup said sarcastically "And, in case you didn't understand, that would be shitty."

"I missed your sharp replies while you were sick. Since you got them back I can assume you are feeling better."

"Jack don't try and avoid my question: are you still mad at me for those stupid things I said?"

The white haired boy sighed heavily. "No, I've never been really mad…" He replied, his voice low. "I was just feeling hurt, I guess."

"Yeah, I saw it," Hiccup commented with a weak giggle. "I'm sorry for that shit. I never really meant it, but I just needed to blame it on someone. I needed someone to share my pain."

"And why did you choose me?"

"You were the first one I could get…" Hiccup grinned sheepishly "And I knew, well… hoped, that if you got offended we could have easily made up, as you can see. So…"

"So I was your lab rat? Your guinea pig?" Jack pouted. "Next time I wanna try and hear the sound of a shattering bone, I'll use yours!"

"I was already in the line along with a few others to get my bones all broken." Hiccup replied with a hearty laugh which Jack soon followed.

"I'm sorry, Jack. Really sorry. Can you forgive me?" Hiccup wielded his cutest puppy expression "Please?"

"Aaw…" Jack cooed, "What type of heartless being could say no to those adorable puppy eyes? Of course I forgive you Hiccup!" The brunet blushed deep red and dumbly smiled at the compliment. "Truth be told, you had already been forgiven when you burst into the headmaster's office in the middle of our meeting…" Jack started chuckling at the memory, still fresh into his brain.

Hiccup couldn't resist anymore. He propped himself up and hugged Jack from behind, bringing him back down to the mattress with him. He squeezed so hard that the white haired boy had to start panting gasping for breath.

"Hic." Jack said. "Stop it. Can't breathe… need oxygen to live. Loosen your grip. *cough* Please."

The brunet obliged reluctantly, but never released the other boy from his grasp, snuggling up to him and burying his face in the back of his neck instead.

The white haired boy spun around in Hiccup's arms, so that they were facing each other, and returned the gesture, pulling the other boy closer.

Said brunet leaned completely into Jack's chest once again, burying his face in there and greedily inhaling the awesome scent of freshly fallen snow and pinecones that Jack had. He felt a hand burying into his hair, starting to softly caress the auburn locks.

"Here is the hug you needed two days ago, when I wasn't there." Jack murmured. "I'm sorry it came too late to prevent those happenings."

"Thanks Jack. I appreciate it very much."

A few minutes passed like this, in a quiet peaceful silence. One in each other's arms. A warm, soothing, friendly hug.

"Jack," Hiccup called. "I'm sorry I did what I did. It was stupid and rash. Thank you for pulling me out of it."

"Don't worry Hic. I like helping people. And there is nothing I wouldn't do to help a friend in need."

"Then how about preparing dinner, now?" The brunet said smirking and letting Jack go.

""Dinner? Are you mad or something?" Jack said, standing from the bed "It's hardly 18:00 o'clock. It's too early to eat!"

"But I'm hungry! I skipped lunch today!" Hiccup whined, complaining.

"You shouldn't have fainted on me, then." Jack replied laughing.

"Jack!" Hiccup explained, sitting up hastily and angrily looking at the other boy.

"What?"

"You are an asshole!"

"But-"

"Period!" If glares could kill, Jack would be dead by now.

* * *

**Well then... it's over. This chapter is finished. I guess that the only comment that I have to do is that Toothless maybe loves his car a bit too much. Just a bit. I'd love my car like this too if I had one. I do not, so...**

** I hope that I'll manage to post the next soon. Until then, Goodbye and have wonderful days, my readers. Love ya!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi Guys? How are ya? I hope ya all are fine. So... I had this chapter ready and betaed yesterday, but was really too much of a lazy ass to post it right away. I'm kind of sorry for that, but actually i do not care that much. I had it ready and posted before the weekend which was my objective. I love you all a friggin'lot! Thank you for reading and taking interest in my story! It's awesome that I managed to draw the attention of so much people. You are all awesome! Thank you again!**

**Night-Fury 1: Someone was the English teacher's pet, uh? Ah ah, lucky you. You got the gift. I do not. That's why I have two beta readers.**

**To Kigen Dawn: More like thay should accidentally make out. Eheh *Perv thoughts*... who knows.**

**To Mjus: Muahaha. I told ya, I actually wanted to gave someone an heart attack! I'm evil. *devilish smirk***

**To HoneyBeeez: Jeeez! stop screaming at the feels. I'm gonna become deaf! I love feels to but, come on, there is no need to make people deaf! So glad you liked Toothless' love for the car. I kinda thought about how would I feel about having a car and put that feeling in Toothless! Love u Pillow!**

**To whitelife: Thank you. *reads again and notices the 'as usual'* AAAW Thanks a lot!**

**To nina dotran 3: Aw, don't worry if you missed two. There are gonna be a lot more. And yeah... school... what a nuisance. I know the feel. Thank you fo the review! Sure I'll keep up the good work.**

**To Dragonsrulebiologie: I know they are cute. They are the cutest thing ever seen!**

**It's time for some disclaimers up in here! I do not own anything but the AU and the Plot, you know that!**

**So much love for my beta readers, Night-Fury 1 and HoneyBeeez! Thank you girls! You are my great support in this story! Thank you lots!**

**Have a good reading session!**

* * *

**Chapter 6- Oh, how much do I love partying…**

_"Hiccup?" The boy in his arms called. "Hiccup are you awake?"_

_"Yes, of course Jack." The brunet answered. "Why? Is there something you need?"_

_"Yeah…" The white haired boy spun around in his arm, so that now they were facing each other. "I need you to know something." Jack's face hovered closer to his. There was just a few millimeters gap between them, now. "I need you to know that you are gorgeous."_

_The white haired boy leaned in and placed his lips on Hiccup's._

_Said brunet, eyes wide for the with shock, instinctively kissed back, trying to claim as much as possible of that Jack's lips. He felt the other poking with his tongue, begging for entrance in his mouth. He gladly granted it and, just when their tongues were about to brush…_

"Jack." He moaned quietly, waking up. "What the…" he muttered groggily when he found out that, instead of kissing his white haired crush heatedly, he was 'just' spooning him from behind. Without him knowing. Again. He let out a resigned sigh. "Gee…" He said "Now I even dream of us kissing. How can I be so much head over heels for h-"

"For who?" Jack asked, his voice husky. "Just for the records, I was already awake. You didn't disturb my sleep. So, you are head over heels for?"

"For no one! Shut up and sleep you useless, bastard, eavesdropping friend." Hiccup replied, invisibly blushing in the darkness of the night.

"That was uncalled for!" Jack exclaimed "And it's not like you bothered asking me if I was asleep or not. Consequently it's your fault if I 'unwillingly' heard your conversation with yourself. Anyways… will you grow a pair and tell me who you are crushing on or will you chicken out of it, you little coward?"

"Would you stop it, you prick? I do not have a crush on anyone and even if I did, but I do not, it would be none of your business!"

"Hiccup has a cru-ush." Jack sang merrily, lightly chuckling at the other boy.

The brunet huffed and sighed. "Really Jack?" he said. "A little song? What are you? Five? And I do not have a crush!"

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too! And you don't want to tell me anything about it, which makes me upset and jealous!"

"That's not tr… Wait. What? Are you jealous?"

"Of course I am!" Jack replied matter-of-factly. "If someone stole my best friend away from me what would I do?"

"Oh… okay, I got it." Hiccup made an effort to keep his voice flat even though inside him, there was a battle ongoing to decide whether he should be happy, because Jack cared for him, or sad because, he had been friend-zoned already. Not that he had some hopes before, so he stated that 'happy' could fit the deal. "Still not going to tell you who is my crush." He sighed. 'If only you knew…' He thought 'You wouldn't even be here now.'

"So you admit you have a crush then?" Jack replied, smirking.

"Damn my mouth!" The brunet cursed. "Ok, I admit it. I have a crush on someone, but I'm not going to act on it. I'll just forget it instead, because I stand no chance at all…"

"Ah! I knew it!" Jack exclaimed. "Why would you have no possibilities? Did you do something wrong?"

'Being like this and crushing on you, Jack. How could I not fall for you, though? You are such an amazing guy. And gods if you aren't hot too…' He thought, but what he said was "Because this person would not like me. Surely not that way, anyways."

"Well it's her loss, then!" Jack stated, sounding pretty convinced of it.

"Yeah…" Hiccup sighed, his voice was becoming low and shaky "Her loss…"

The silence fell on them, like a warm coat. The steady, soft breathing was the only thing audible in the room for a few minutes. Hiccup scooted closer to Jack's back, snuggling up to him for warmth. Without the hoodie the white haired boy's musky scent was even stronger in his nostrils. He felt warm. He felt at peace. For the very first time in years, the flames of pain, that constantly ignited the furnace of his heart, had been completely suffocated. Sure, there had been times when the burning sensation eased a bit, like when he was hanging out with Jack. But now…

Now that he was closer than ever to the white haired boy, he definitely could have stated he felt good.

"Jack?" he murmured softly, not wanting to wake the other in case he had fallen asleep already. "Are you sleeping?" He couldn't shake the sensation of deja vu off of himself.

"You can bet your ass I am. I'm just a sleep-talker." Jack let out a small chuckle. "What do you need, Hic?"

A smile grazed Hiccup's lips. "I just wanted to thank you for, you know, everything…"

"Sheesh!" Jack waved his words off "Stop thanking me. There is no need to. I just did everything a good friend would do, right?"

"Yeah, I know. But… I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. You helped me. You saved me." Hiccup deeply breathed. "What I'm trying to say is that I'm really grateful. And that I owe you one."

"Rest assured that you do owe me." Jack replied, chuckling and obviously not meaning it for real. "But do not worry for I'll find a way to make you settle this debt. Now it's time to sleep for real, though. We've got to be at our full power tomorrow. We are going back to school!"

"I thought I was too weak to do so." Hiccup complained.

"Yeah, I thought that too. Until you ran out of your bed straight to the headmaster's office, this morning."

"I did it just for you!" Hiccup exclaimed without thinking. When his mind caught up to his tongue, he regretted what he said, but there was no way he could take it back. So he just set for flushing deep red.

Unknown to the brunet, though, a blush was making his way on Jack's face too. "Just shut up and sleep, Hic." The white haired boy muttered.

* * *

When he woke up in the morning, it wasn't to the usual, soulless screech of his alarm clock. No. It was a much sweeter awakening. He felt soft fingers brushing strands of messy, brunet hair away from his forehead, touching his skin so gently that he merely felt the fingertips moving on his skin. Slowly, Hiccup cracked his eyelids open, savoring every moment of the best awakening ever. And just when he thought that thing couldn't get any better, he saw that the one who was petting his hair was Jack. The white haired boy was sitting next to him, a soft smile on his face. Hiccup's heart nearly exploded at the sight, his lips shaped into a tiny 'o' in the most happy and sincerely surprised expression he ever had.

"Good morning, Hiccup." Jack greeted warmly, his smile widening and showing some of his snow white teeth. "How are you feeling today?"

"I'm feeling perfectly." Hiccup whispered, as if he could break the bliss with a loud sound. He was still half-asleep but he managed to pull on a toothy grin, to follow Jack's. "Thanks for waking me up yourself."

"There was no way I'd let that hellish device wake you up again. Let alone on the day of your glorious comeback!"

"Comeback?" Hiccup frowned slightly, completely oblivious to what the other meant. "What comeback?"

"To school, you silly!" Jack exclaimed merrily. The smile onto his face turned into a knowing smirk. "You forgot, didn't you?"

"No, I didn't." Hiccup lied, pouting a bit. How could he remember something as worthless as school after sleeping next to Jack for two nights in a row. "I just don't want to go back there…"

"Hey! Hey…" Jack gave his hair one more gentle caress. "It's going to be alright, okay? Nothing bad will happen to you, I'll be there to back you up. It's gonna be a piece of cake." With that he pulled a tray out of nowhere. There were two pieces of chocolate cake, a sliced apple and two glasses of orange juice on it. "Literally!" he added, giggling. Jack's cheerfulness rapidly brought the smile back on Hiccup's lips as they ate their breakfast together. "By the way…" The white haired boy said in between mouthfuls of pie. "Your father came home this morning. He left 10 minutes ago, after checking you up. He told me to tell you he said 'hello'."

"And just for a change he didn't even think to wake me up. Yay…"

"Oh, don't worry. He told me to tell you that he would be here this afternoon too."

"Yeah, sure thing. And I'm wearing a swimsuit and my name is Sally." Hiccup replied with an ironic smile on his face. "I know better than to believe him."

"Come on, don't be so unfaithful. He's gonna be here. And if he's not, just call me and I'll be here instead. Promise."

"Such a caring friend I have!" The brunet said, making a dramatic face and masking the great happiness that the promise gave him behind his bitter sarcasm. "But, for as much as it upsets me, you have to leave now. Wait for me downstairs. I got to get dressed or we'll be late."

"I've never seen someone so eager to go lock himself in such a boring place for six hours. My question still lingers in the air from yesterday: are you mad?"

"Get out." Hiccup waved him off, bursting into a laughter. "Or I'll make **you** go mad. And don't you dare leaving leave without me!"

"Oh, no! Mommy, Hiccup's scaring me with threats!" Jack said, mimicking the voice of a frightened baby.

"Get the fuck out!"

* * *

"Hiccup!" Astrid screamed when she saw the brunet for the first time in three days. She ran to him and hugged him tightly, lifting him from the ground, uncaring of the fact that they were in the middle of the school's hallways. "How are you? Toothless and I were so worried about you. Stupid fever of yours!"

"Yeah, right…" Hiccup chuckled nervously. He knew she could smell a lie from within a mile radius. "Stupid fever…" He was just hoping that she wouldn't-

"You are hiding something." She said, crushing the hopes of the brunet under her feet.

"What?! No, totally false."

"That was not a question." She stated, ignoring the denial of her friend. "Don't even try and hide it. You haven't been this nervous since you asked me out the first time. Then I can assume that is a new crush that I sense?"

Hiccup squirmed and tried to break free from her bone-crushing grasp. Useful attempt. Really useful. The only achievement he obtained was to cause the hug to become tighter.

"Yes, it is a crush, actually!" Jack exclaimed, catching up to them from behind, together with Toothless. "But he doesn't want to talk about it. It took me half of the night to make him even admit it."

"Jack!" Hiccup yelled, finally managing to get free from the blonde's arms. "Why would you tell her? Now she'll be bugging me all day to get an answer, which I won't give."

"Oh, come on! It's not like you can hide this forever. I just made things easier for you. You are welcome."

"You are an asshole!"

"You can't be angry at me though." Jack replied "I wasn't mad at you for yesterday's things. It's karma time."

"Damn you and your friggin' karma. Both of you can burn in hell." Hiccup said, crossing his arms and turning his back to his friends.

"Come on Hic, it's just something normal to have a crush, you don't have to be ashamed!" Toothless said, patting the brunet's shoulder comfortingly.

"Yeah, you are too shy. Open up, dude!" Jack added, pocking his side playfully, making him squeal and blush uncomfortably.

"And you are a meddler, Jack." Hiccup replied sharply, gently pushing the white haired boy away. "But I guess you are right. I can't be angry. She would have found out, sooner or later. The sooner the better."

The bell rang, interrupting their conversation.

"See ya later, guys!" Toothless said, leaving for his locker. Astrid, deep in her musing about the hot ass news, didn't even talk as she walked away.

"Let's go get tortured Jack." Hiccup said, sighing.

"Sure thing! Time to learn some Math up in this bitch!"

"Watch your mouth!" The brunet warned him, lightly slapping his nape. "There is no need to get this vulgar, even if it's Math."

"Shut up hypocrite." Jack whispered so that only Hiccup could hear him. "Don't you remember how loud your curses were when I found out what you did three days ago?"

"Jack?"

"What?"

"Screw you."

* * *

The classes quickly flowed away, one after the other, until it came to biology. Hiccup barely had time to sit down in his chair, before his troubles decided to show up. He felt a light tug at the collar of his shirt and turned around, only to find that Snotlout, Tuffnut, Ruffnut and Fishlegs were behind him, on the verge of bursting in laughter, biting their lips to stay silent. Snotlout inspired deeply to chill a bit and, suppressing the chuckles, he took a step forward, pulling out a mocking grin.

"Hey Haddock!" he said "Is it true, then? You really fainted on Frost? In front of Toothiana?" He put an on hand on his forehead, fainting princess style, and said, with a girly voice "Oh, Jack. I'm passing out, catch me…" All the gang burst out laughing, so hard that they had to prop themselves up on the desks with one hand not to fall on the ground, while the other hand was holding onto their bellies. When the teacher entered the classroom he had to shut them up himself, because they were still laughing out loud.

During the lesson, Hiccup really tried to pay attention and write down some useful note, but the bullies kept mocking him and constantly throwing paper balls at his head, making it impossible to properly listen to the professor. So, he just resolved to ignore both the lesson and the bullies, letting his mid drift off to the 'intimate' moments he shared with Jack, instead. They have been beautiful. Every single sensation was firmly impressed in Hiccup's mind, never to be forgotten because he perfectly knew that such a thing wasn't ever going to happen again. Never in his life. He sighed, determined not to forget even a detail of those nights.

Hiccup was so lost into the depths of his mind that he merely noticed the bell ringing, announcing the two hours he preferred the most during the school-day. Because next class in line was Arts and Handiworks. He liked it not only because he would be sitting next to Jack, having almost arm to arm contact, but because he was also pretty damn good at that. Most of his classmates, when they thought he couldn't hear them, murmured that he was better than the teacher himself.

He rushed to his locker, once again dashing through the crowded hallways. He bumped into two or three random guys and stayed on the lookout for an ambush from the bullies. Strangely he safely got to his goal without running into any issue. He shoved his books away into the small metal case and started walking towards the classroom.

He was just a few meters from the door when he felt something grab his wrist and drag him sideways, into the men's restrooms.

"What the hell!?" Hiccup said, not even looking at the person who pulled him. "What's wrong with you, dude?"

"More like what's gonna be wrong with you in a few minutes, fishbone." Said a low and angry voice. Hiccup knew it too well, unfortunately. Snotlout's.

'Oh, come on! That's impossible' he thought. Then he took a look around him. No one but Snotlout was in the room. He smirked. Since he was already dead, he decided he could have played it cool, at least. "Where are your lackeys?" he asked sarcastically "Waiting for me to be defenseless on the ground? Or you actually grew some balls and chose to face me alone?"

One second later, he had been slammed into the wall, a hand loosely clenched around his collarbone, just enough to let him breathe. The bully lifted him from the ground.

"I do not need anyone to beat you senseless, weakling. Usually I just want them to have a bit of fun. You know, officially they are ditching class with me now. So I have you all for myself. Without any interference. And you can't even blame me. I'm ditching with my friends."

"The perfect alibi…" Hiccup commented, the grin still on his face. "I didn't think you could plan something this sophisticate all by yourself…"

A punch in his stomach made Hiccup shut up. The brunet almost gagged and tried to wriggle out of the bully's neck-lock. Unsuccessfully.

Snotlout pulled out an entertained smirk as he threw another punch at the poor boy.

"Okay." Hiccup said, coughing. "I got it. You are the strongest one. I can't do anything against your mighty strength. Please let me go."

"You are not going anywhere, this time. Not until I'm finished."

Again the bully's fist raised, aiming for Hiccup's face this time. That was sure to leave a bad mark. The brunet closed his eyes, not wanting to see the incoming blow.

It never came.

"Leave him alone!"

"Jack!" Hiccup shouted, recognizing the voice of his crush/best friend.

"What are you doing here, Frost? This is not something you should care of. Get out and I might be merciful enough not to beat you too."

"What makes you think that I want to walk away now?"

"The fact that no one would like to feel a lot of pain to save this useless thing." Snotlout said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What can I say? I have a fetish for pain, try me. Or you are too coward to fight someone your own size?" A grin, that resembled madness itself very well, flashed over Jack's face.

Seeing that, Snotlout let the brunet go, making him fall on his knees, and threw himself at the white haired boy, with a battle cry. The two fighters almost immediately dropped to the ground, battling for the upper position, to get an advantage on the other one.

Hiccup watched the two for a second, completely thunderstruck. Then he ran out of the bathrooms and burst into the Art class, interrupting the concentration of the students.

"Fight…" He managed to say to Mr. Sandman, the teacher. "Restrooms. Snotlout started it."

Mr. Sandman just sighed and gestured for Hiccup to show him the way.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Hiccup and Jack were in the headmaster's office. For the second time in less than 24 hours. And, whilst for Jack this was nothing new (he got called there three times in an hour, once), for Hiccup this was a new record and this frightened the poor brunet.

Snotlout had been already questioned, for Jack broke his nose in the fight and he had to be taken care of in the nursery nurse's office, so they let him go earlier.

The two boys were sitting on a rainbow colored couch, with feathers and teeth decoration patterns on it. In front of them, Mrs. Toothiana was sitting on the chair behind her desk and Mr. Sandman was standing beside her.

The woman grabbed her head in her hands and sighed heavily. "So…" she said "Let me get this straight: you two annoyed the crap out of me and forced me to fill in an absurd number of modules to allow you two to cut classes without consequences until you, Mr. Haddock, had recovered from your disease and then you come back the day after, making all my work worthless. Okay. I can accept that. But that's not enough. Of course. My work would have been too easy otherwise. You can't even wait for a single day to get into a damn fight! I should slam you both in detention right now, but, for some type of foolish mercy coming from who knows where and thanks to Mr. Sandman's constant pleading, I'll hear you out anyways. We'll start from you, Mr. Frost. Shall we play 20 questions as usual or you want to make my work easier, at least for this time, and explain me what happened?"

"Alright." Jack answered. "I was heading to my class, which happened to be Art, and I heard weird noises coming from the male's restrooms. I decided to check what was going on and I entered the room. I saw Hiccup pinned against the wall and Snotlout just about to punch his face. I yelled him to stop it and then got in the fight with him. I didn't understand many more things from then on, but I knew that I wanted my face to be safe and sound."

"Is that all, Jack?" Toothiana asked again, flashing an unbelieving glare towards him.

"Yes." Jack's expression didn't falter, he wasn't nervous. The headmaster noticed and realized that the boy had told the truth. So she moved to the brunet.

'He is visibly scared shitless…' she thought. "He never tasted my questioning before, so he won't be lying.' "So, Hiccup…" she said. "The only thing we need to know is… why did he beat you up?"

"I…well he usually…I-I mean…he…" Hiccup stuttered, suddenly in a lack of words.

"Snotlout beats him almost every day, ma'am." Jack said, in Hic's place. "Just because he likes to."

"I did not ask it to you, Mr. Frost!" Toothiana replied, annoyed.

Jack stood up from his seat and slammed his fist on the desk angrily. "I know!" He shouted. "But can't you see he is scared? He is so terrified that it's a miracle that he even managed to stammer those three words. He is afraid that Snotlout will hear about this conversation and beat him up even more! And I shall not allow you to put him in such a danger."

"I've never seen you so angry about something or someone, Jack…" The woman said, smirking.

"It's because I care for him!"

While Hiccup blushed, Toothiana gave into a hearty laugh, easing the tension in the air. "Okay." She said "Let's drop the reasons, for now. What have you done when you saw Jack and Snotlout fighting?"

"I ran to Mr. Sandman and told him about it. Then he brought us here." The brunet whispered, his voice shaky and barely audible.

"Is that true, Sandy?" the woman asked.

The teacher pulled out a notepad and a pen and wrote his answer. When he showed it, there was a big 'YES' on it.

"Why isn't he talking?" Jack murmured to Hiccup, while Toothiana was asking the man something else.

"He is mute, Jack."

"What?! Since when?"

"Like… Forever?"

"No way… I never noticed. Now it makes sense that he was pretty silent."

"Never wondered why all the instructions for our works always were already written on the blackboard when we entered the classroom?"

"No, actually…"

"Guessed so, head in the clouds over there!"

Toothiana coughed loudly, drawing the attention of the two friends. "We have examined your situation." She said. "And we decided that we don't have enough proofs that Snotlout is guilty of the aggression. You may go now."

"But that's not fair!" Jack exclaimed.

"It's your word against his', Mr. Frost. Go home now." She waved them off.

"Let's go Jack. She is right. And she is already being generous by letting us go so easily." He tugged at Jack's sleeve.

When they exited the office, the white haired boy was muttering something about an 'Idiot'.

Waiting for them, there were Astrid and Toothless, sitting on the chairs next to the door. When they saw the two boys, they stood up and walked with them towards the main entrance.

"I still don't get how can you you can get in troubles so easily, Hiccup." Astrid stated, punching Hiccup's arm. "I mean, okay, I know that Snot's an asshole but... Come on! Not even a day! Six friggin' hours! You are gonna make me worry to death, Hic!"

"Hey, stop ranting!" The brunet replied, rubbing his injured arm. "I do not go seeking for the troubles. They find me and chase me. I'm a trouble magnet."

Astrid rubbed her forehead in defeat. "How can you be proud of it, I do not know and will never know…" She said. "Well, now let's get to the hot news! I'm throwing a party tomorrow night. There is gonna be illegal alcohol. There is gonna be a whole bunch of hot guys for me and my female friends to hook up. And there's gonna be a lot of sexy, drunk chicks for you three, guys. You got to come! They'll be waiting for your three cute faces to show up! You coming, right?" Her eyes were lit in the flame of hope.

"You can bet your smooth ass I'm gonna be there, Astrid!" Toothless said, without even thinking.

One second later, Astrid's palm collided with Toothless' cheek, making a loud 'snap' sound.

"Pervert!" she said, smirking. Probably she didn't mean to hurt him. Probably…

"You definitely don't know how to take a compliment." Another slap, this time a backhand. "Stop it! It hurts" Toothless yelled, rubbing his cheek. "I was just kidding, chill!"

"Stupid joke." Astrid stated. "What about you two? Are you going to ruin the mood or you want to join the party?" She asked to Jack and Hiccup.

"I don't know Astrid… maybe I'm not fine with the alcohol thing…" Hiccup said, uncertain.

"Oh, come on! It'll be fun. You are not forced to drink, though!" Jack said, looking at him pleadingly. "Please? Pretty please Hiccy?"

"Nope!" Hiccup answered, blushing at the new nickname yet not complaining.

"Guys, that was not a real question. You are coming. Period." Astrid stated.

"Okay" Hiccup said, laughing. "Wasn't really planning to miss it. Just messing with Jackie."

"Jackie?" The white haired boy asked, shocked. "Where did that come from?"

"Same place where Hiccy came from." Hiccup answered, smirking mischievously.

"Well…"Jack commented. "Fucking touché!"

"Hey! Let's go! I'm gonna drive you home Hiccy!" Toothless shouted.

Hiccup's face flushed deep red. "Coming…" he muttered.

* * *

He rang the doorbell of the blonde's house. Just for a change he was late. When the door opened, he saw Astrid, dressed in a blouse and a small skirt. A sight that, if he still was straight, would have made him excited.

"Hiccup!" she greeted. "Come on in. Gimme your coat and let me get a good look at you. You are awesome!"

He wore a green shirt and a pair of tight jeans, with a pair of Converse on his feet. He walked into the mansion and went in the living room, where a small crowd of more or less 20 persons was taking turns at the karaoke.

An arm sneaked around his shoulder and he was pulled into a hug by Jack, who warmly greeted him with a smile. Toothless just touched his shoulder and said a polite "Hello."

The party was great. There was music and a lot of people to talk to. During the evening he even got to sing something along with Jack at the karaoke. They sucked, but he didn't care at all. He was happy enough with singing together with Jack. The DJ (one of Astrid's friends) then started to play some serious music to make people dance. He picked a red cup with something in it, probably a strong drink, and sat down, sipping at it.

He didn't really like dancing. It wasn't his cup of tea. Even less if the music was club music. He hated that. He was more a type for twentieth century music. Old rock, disco and things like that. He didn't dislike classical music either.

However, when the music switched into a lento, he stood up. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe he was crazy, maybe he actually grew a pair, he decided to ask Jack to dance with him.

He was looking for the white haired boy when he saw something that froze him in place.

Jack was already dancing with someone. A girl with blond hair, just slightly smaller than him, leaning into his chest. They were hugging.

He felt his heart break in small pieces as a sense of grief took over in his mind.

He ran, dropping the red cup on the ground. He ran to the balcony and inspired the cold air of the night, trying to cool the searing heat in his chest. He didn't even notice he started crying until he looked down and saw a small wet point on the ground.

"Hic?"

He jumped in surprise. "Tooth?" he said, his voice broken.

"What happened? I saw you running and then I find you here, crying. What's going on?"

He threw himself on Toothless, hugging him as tight as he could. "It's terrible Tooth. It's something terrible."

"What's that, Hic?" Toothless seemed worried now.

'He is going to find out eventually. Might as well tell him…' Hiccup thought, not even knowing if it made sense. But he had to tell someone. And if Toothless couldn't accept him, who could?

"Toothless" He said. "You won't get angry, right? Promise?"

"Promise, Hic. Now what happened?" Toothless replied, pulling away from the hug to look at Hiccup's teary eyes.

"I have a crush, Tooth."

"I already know that. You said it this morning. And it's not a terrible thing Hiccup."

"On Jack."

* * *

**So, yeah. Exactly. Hic came out to Toothless. Next chappy is gonna be feely! Prepare your hearts. Actually I planned the feely part to be together with this, originally. But I wanted to leave you hanging on the edge of your sits. Because I'm evil. Muahaha!**

**Hoe you enjoyed this! Thank you all and goodbye, until the next time!**

**P.S.: I wrote this whole chapter listening to the HTTYD and ROTG soundtrack. Do you think I should listen to something in particular when i write?**


End file.
